Mi dulce flor de melocotón
by ulquihime49
Summary: El primer amor...Dicen que es el más difícil de olvidar,y es cierto.Una vez que la ves es imposible de olvidar,su fragancia a melocotón que hipnotiza,sus ojos grises dotados con el brillo de mil estrellas,la pureza de su sonrisa y el movimiento de su cabello anaranjado,ese movimiento que me hechiza.Y sí,sé que no soy correspondido,y sí,también sé que ama a otro,pero la amo...
1. Chapter 1

ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MÍA , PERO EL ANIME EN EL QUE ESTÁ BASADO (BLEACH) , LE PERTENECE A TITE KUBO , SU CREADOR.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

CAPITULO 1: AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA

¿Que significa vivir? ...En realidad no me importa lo que pienses , cada uno creerá una cosa y como que no me va a importar lo que digas prefiero ahorrarme molestias y no escucharlo.

Para mi vivir es ir al instituto cada dia y verla a "ella" , verla como sonríe a todos , no se si por educación o simplemente es porque la gusta . El caso es que verla soreir es la única fuente de medicina capaz de curar las heridas formadas con el paso del tiempo en mi maltrecho corazón .

No espero que entiendas lo que digo , simplemente espero que lo escuches si te gusta , y que si no te gusta simplemente quemes esto , lo borres o lo uses como papel higiénico si crees que es el único uso que puede llegar a tener .

Hoy en el instituto :

Como siempre salí pronto de casa y caminé a paso lento al instituto , el tiempo me sobraba pero aún así no podía permanecer un solo minuto más en mi casa sabiendo que "ella" estaría allí cuando yo llegara .

Sí , comprendo lo que piensas porque yo creo lo mismo que tú "Eres un acosador profesional Ulquiorra"... Sí ,desgraciadamente eso es lo que creo que soy , pero lo soy por "ella" .Porque solo "ella" nadie más, solo "ella" consigue que le nombre de acosador me quede corto . Tal vez quiero provocar una catástrofe al intentar juntar el Sol con la Luna , la luz con la oscuridad , la alegría con la tristeza ...Un monstruo con una princesa.

De nuevo la veo , igual que todos los días la acompaña su mejor amiga ; Arisawa Tatsuki , es la que la ha defendido y apoyado cada vez que lo ha necesitado , es uno de los pilares de su vida .

Me quedo perdido mirando como revolotea alrededor de su amiga como si de una mariposa se tratara .Una leve sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro , no estoy seguro de porqué ,pero verla tan feliz aunque sea al lado de alguien que no soy yo , hace que me contagie de un poco de la energía de la que yo estoy falto , esa energía que "ella" desprende con cada movimiento de su melena anaranjada , con cada pestañeo de sus ojos grises, con cada sonrisa esbozada .

Lo vi acercarse a "ella" , Kurosaki Ichigo ; el hombre del que está enamorado, cada vez que veo su cara tengo ganas de aplastársela contra la pared , y sí , podéis llamarme "acosador psicópata" pero ver como juega con "ella" mientras que está saliendo con Kuchiki Rukia … Es un poco hombre incapaz de contarle a su amiga que él ya está saliendo con otra .

Observo incapaz de moverme como la abraza , como pasa su brazo por encima de sus hombros y después la acerca a él , o más bien la estruja contra él..."Ella" se sonroja , reacción típica cada vez que ese imbécil se le acerca.

Al fondo , alejada , en una esquina veo a Kuchiki Rukia , parece encontrarse mal , vaya fastidio , justo tengo que pasar por su lado para ir a mi aula. Al pasar veo que está sudando , al momento veo como emite un pequeño gritito de dolor . No se si deba de marcharme , la chica parece necesitar ayuda y además es amiga de "ella"

-Oye chica ¿Te encuentras bien? - Al pronunciar estas palabras ella se agarró me mi jersey y tras agarrarse del pecho noto como su agarre disminuye notoriamente al decir "Ayudame" , al instante , me soltó y un segundo después la tenía entre mis brazos desmayada.

Me encaminé hacia donde acababa de ver a su novio pero no lo vi , no vi a nadie .Dí media vuelta y la llevé lo más rápido que pude por los pasillos , no paraba de sudar , temblaba y balbuceaba cosas como "Ichigo ...Sálvame".

Al fin llegamos a la enfermería y para mi sorpresa no había nadie , suspiré profunda y lentamente , necesitaba calmarme por el bien de la mujer que tenía en mis brazos y por mi mismo.

Como pude la llevé hasta la camilla , una vez la posé en ella comencé a buscar un termómetro , cuando lo encontré se lo puse y al pitar vi que efectivamente esa chica tenía fiebre. Miré el reloj las 9 :45

-Genial … - Como poco me perdería una clase.

Poco a poco comencé a separarme de Kuchiki Rukia , pero ella me cogió del jersey suplicándome que no la dejara sola , me zafé de su agarre y seguí mi camino ...Se que se me tacha de insensible pero aún no llego al punto de dejar a alguien que esté enfermo solo

Seguí con mi con mi camino hacia el lava manos , cogí una toalla la mojé en agua fría y la acerqué a la frente de la chica , no se quejó simplemente entonó en una especie de susurro un "Gracias" que con mucho esfuerzo logré escuchar .Casi al instante se quedó dormida y yo , como no , me quedé cuidándola . A segunda hora apareció la enfermera que dijo que iría a por sus amigos y que mientras tanto esperara en la enfermería y siguiera cuidándola .

-¡Rukia! - Ese era Kurosaki Ichigo que venía hecho una furia acompañado por "ella" a encontrarse con su "amada"- ¿¡Que la ha pasado!? - Me dió un poco de pena solo un poco , parecía realmente desesperado

-No lo se , Kurosaki-san , cuando llegué a la enfermería él era el que la estaba cuidando- La enfermera lo único que consiguió con esa declaración fue que el imbécil de Kurosaki me mirara mal

-¡TÚ! ¿QUE FUE LO QUE LA HICISTE?- Sí , era evidente que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que yo estuviera allí , por lo que con mucha pereza recogí mis libros , los metí dentro de mi mochila y caminé hacia la salida - ¿ES QUE NO ME HAS OIDO? ¿¡TE HE PREGUNTADO QUE QUE LA HAS HECHO!?

-Kurosaki-kun ¿No crees que estás exagerando las cosas? Él simplemente la estaba cuidando

-Inoue cierra la maldita boca , esto no va contigo- Me paré en seco y al girarme vi como "ella" agachaba la cabeza y una lágrima solitaria viajaba desde sus preciosos ojos grises hasta su mentón y como luego iba a para al suelo .Me giré y dejé caer mi mochila al suelo.

-¡¿Me lo vas ha decir de una vez por todas?! -Me acerqué a él hasta quedar justo cara a cara

-¿El que?¿Quieres que te diga que cuando iba a mi aula ella me pidió ayuda y se desmayó ?¿Era eso? ¿Querías oir porque estaba aquí con ella verdad? Eso es lo que creo que me preguntabas , pero ¿Sabes cual es la pregunta que deberías de haberme hecho? "Que fue lo que la pasó"

Con que me hubieras preguntado eso ahora no estaría pensando que eres un imbécil sin remedio – Me quedé quieto y al momento ví como se dirigía hacia mi y me cogía por el cuello de la camisa

-¡Tu eres el único imbécil que hay aquí! ¿Y sabes porqué ? Porque yo pregunto lo que me da la gana y ni tu ni nadie me tiene que decir lo que tengo o no que decir . Deja de meterte en la vida de los demás y ocúpate de la tuya propia... - Me soltó , pero ahora era yo el que lo cogía a el por el cuello de la camisa.

-¿Sabes porque eres tú el imbécil y no yo? Porque no fui yo al que esta chica llamaba desesperadamente por ayuda , no fue a mi al que le decía que la salvara , no era a mi a quién tenía en mente mientras lloraba dormida y no soy yo el que ha acusado de hacerla daño a quien la estuvo cuidando una hora y media – En ese momento le solté, me giré , cogí mi cartera y sin mirarlo le dije – Para la próxima vez asegúrate de cuidarla mejor , y si no lo consigues no pages tu frustraciones con quien más a mano tengas cuando intente ayudarte . - Nadie habló , le hice una señal de adiós a la enfermera y al pasar cerca de "ella" vi la sorpresa en sus ojos ...Sin más salí de la enfermería

Estaba caminando por los pasillos cuando escuché a alguien cuya voz se me hacía muy conocida:

-¡Espera! ¡Espera , no corras! - Paré en seco y me gire , pero al dueño de la voz no le dió tiempo a frenar y chocó contra mi , la sostuve por los hombros . Era "ella" , me recorrió una corriente eléctrica de pies a cabeza , ver su rostro angelical tan cerca de mi...No estaba preparado.

Debido al golpe "ella" había cerrado los ojos , segundos después los abrió , pestañeó varias veces siempre mirando hacia mi pecho , unos momentos después volvió a pestañear y subió la cara , al verme se sonrojó y comenzó a disculparse diciendo que era una torpe y que por su culpa nos habíamos chocado . Parecía muy nerviosa , no paraba de tartamudear y de decir cosas sin sentido . Sonreí , me hacía gracia lo nerviosa que la ponía mi presencia, ternura , sí esa es la palabra con la que puedo definir el sentimiento que está provocando en mi.

Siento que me está mirando , la miro , se rie ...Da igual como lo intente , no soy capaz de apartar mi mirada de "ella" , simplemente me es imposible desviar la mirada de ese rostro sonriente .

Me siento como si fuera el monstruo que pretende secuestrar a la inocente princesa para después retenerla en una torre en la que sueñe con un príncipe azul que nunca llegará...No , seguramente llegue y entonces mate al terrible monstruo que secuestró a su querida princesa , entonces el monstruo morirá , morirá solo cumpliendo la paradoja de los cuentos infantiles , en los cuales el malo no consigue salirse con la suya y muere irremediablemente , mientras el príncipe vive feliz con la princesa a pesar de no merecerla .

Mi gesto cambió y terminó siendo uno sombrío , al menos eso es lo que su cara me dejó entre ver . "Ella" igual que yo cambió su gesto por uno un poco más serio aunque sin dejar de sonreir:

-Perdón , jejejeje creo que no te he dicho mi nombre ; me llamo Orihime Inoue , encantada de conocerte - Volvió a sonreir de nuevo consiguiendo así que mi gesto se relajara

-Eh...Sí , igualmente encantado de conocerte , mi nombre es Ulquiorra Cifer – Hubo un silencio incómodo – Bueno , yo me tengo que ir yendo , ya he perdido demasiadas clases hoy – Me giré y cuando iba a retomar mi camino "ella" me agarró por la manga derecha del jersey , paré y cuando me volví para verla a la cara la vi sonrojada mirando el suelo , al verme mirarla me soltó

-Esto... Yo lo siento , no se que me pasa...Q-quería pedirte perdón por lo que pasó en la enfermería con Kurosaki-kun , y también te quería dar la gracias por defenderme ...En realidad el no es así normalmente , es solo que se preocupa mucho por sus amigos - ¿Amigos? ¿No se da cuenta de que no son solo amigos ?

-Si tu lo dices...Ahora sí , ya me voy - Volví a retomar mi camino y cuando ya estaba lejos levanté mi mano he hice un gesto de despedida . Después "ella" entró en la enfermería y yo entré en la clase.


	2. Chapter 2

_**ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MÍA , PERO EL ANIME EN EL QUE ESTÁ BASADO (BLEACH) , LE PERTENECE A TITE KUBO , SU CREADOR.**_

_**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**_

_**CAPITULO 2: EL DESENCADENANTE**_

_**Al día siguiente :**_

Hoy me he quedado dormido por lo que voy a tener que ir bastante más rápido que los demás días.

Al fin he llegado al instituto , miro el reloj , y me doy cuenta de que en realidad aún quedan 10 minutos para ir a clase por lo que con la mirada intento buscar su rostro, miro en todas las direcciones y veo a Kurosaki y a su novia hablar con Arisawa , por lo visto la conversación es seria por la cara de los dos enamorados , de un momento otro veo como Arisawa agarra del cuello de la camisa a Kurosaki que ni se inmuta , mientras que Rukia la grita algo a lo que Arisawa la contesta también gritando ,en ese momento ambos bajaron la cabeza mientras Arisawa se marchaba cabreada a clase .

En ese momento sonó la campana y yo volví a buscarla con la mirada pero no la encontré .Me puse a caminar y al llegar a donde estaban Rukia y Kurosaki , subí las escaleras pero llegué a oír parte de su conversación:

-En realidad tiene todo el derecho del mundo a enfadarse después de todo es su mejor amiga...

-Pero nosotros también tenemos derecho a ser felices Rukia , ya no quiero seguir ocultando lo nuestro

-Ichigo...- Rukia se acercó poco a poco a Ichigo y le besó . En ese momento se escuchó algo caer y cuando me giré ,al vi a ella horroriza con su cartera tirada en el suelo

\- C-chicos ...¿Que hacéis ?

-Orihime... - Ichigo y Rukia parecían sorprendidos

-¿V-vosotros e-estais s-sa-saliendo ? - Ambos se miraron

-Si – Ichigo , su amor platónico fue el que se lo confesó, su gesto cada vez era más triste , parecía como si se fuera a desfallecer en cualquier momento . Quise acercarme , quise abrazarla , quise decirla algo tipo "Tranquila , Orihime , no pasa nada , me tienes a mi , yo nunca te voy a dejar...Siempre te voy a proteger" . No quería verla así , quería verla sonreir como siempre ...No quería ver como el Sol que iluminaba mi vida se apagaba poco a poco quedándose sin energía y congelando todo mi Universo .Ya no es que no quisiera , es que no podía seguirla viendo en un estado tan deplorable , no iba a esperar a ver como de sus preciosas perlas grises salían lágrimas .

Comencé a caminar en su dirección y justo cunado estaba bajando las escaleras la vi sonreir mientras contenía las lágrimas y susurraba un " Espero que seáis muy felices", a continuación Kurosaki intentó hablarla pero "ella" no le dejó ya que comenzó a caminar en mi dirección, una vez más intentó seguirla pero la Kuchiki con la mirada dirigida al suelo le cogió de la mano y con la cabeza imitó un "No la sigas".

Cuando Orihime pasó por mi lado se estaba secando las lágrimas con la manga del jersey , tenía que hacer algo pero ¿QUE?

-Hola Orihime Inoue -san – Dejó de caminar me miró y se terminó de secar las lágrimas rápidamente , supongo para que no lo notara , me sonrió y comenzamos a caminar

-Hola Ulquiorra Cifer-san – sonreí

-¿Sabes? Me puedes quitar el honorífico – Hizo un puchero

-Pero usted es mi sempai y le debo un respeto como su kohai

-Jajajaja , créeme me sentiría más cómodo si me llamas simplemente "Ulquiorra"

-Pero...- Ella seguía con su puchero

-Nada de peros ,a partir de ahora solo me llamaras Ulquiorra – Acerqué mi cara un poco a la suya para que aceptara , pero solo conseguí hacerla sonrojar

-V-vale ...¡Pero entonces me vas a tener que llamar solo "Orihime"! ¿Aceptas? - Tendió la mano supongo que para formalizar el trato , pero yo lo que hice fue revolverla el pelo con mi mano derecha

-Acepto Orihime – Ella simplemente sonrió

Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar al aula abrió su cartera , sacó un papel y escribió algo en él ,me lo dió y después salió corriendo cuando el profesor entró en su clase

Yo seguí caminando hacía mi clase , mentiría si dijera que no tenía ganas de ver lo que había escrito en el papel , pero sinceramente el profesor no creo que lo viera de igual forma que yo si llegaba tarde a clase , es más , ya iba a llegar tarde a clase por segundo día consecutivo , mi reputación de chico puntual se estaba yendo al garete . Al fin llegué a clase y tuve que soportar el sermón interminable del profesor de física y los rumores de mis compañeros sobre si me estaba convirtiendo en un chico conflictivo ...Menudo chiste , como si algo de lo que ellos dijeran me fuera a importar .Simplemente hice como que no oía nada y pasé las tres primeras clases como cualquier otro día , y llegó el recreo , tenía ganas de verla pero creo que preferirá estar con sus amigos antes que con migo , así que simplemente cogí un cuaderno , un lápiz y una goma y subí a la azotea del instituto , al abrir la puerta tenía el sol de cara , me molestaba , así que me fui a la parte de detrás donde no daba el sol , observé el cielo ,el aleteo de los pájaros que planeaban haciendo miles de figuras en el aire , mientras de fondo se veía como los pétalos de cerezo eran movidos gentilmente por el viento esparciéndose por toda la ciudad . Comencé a dibujar , pero a pesar de tener un paisaje bellísimo , no era capaz de dibujar nada que me gustara, en mi mente solo tenía una imagen ; "ella" con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar , "ella " sufriendo por culpa de alguien que no la merece , "ella" apagándose poco a poco ,"ella" dejando de sonreir …

-¡Maldita sea! -Todo a mi alrededor eran papeles arrugados , esparcidos indiscriminadamente por el suelo , algunos volaban siendo mecidos por el viento , otros permanecían quietos y otros era yo el que los tiraba hacia la nada.

El chirrido de la puerta me distrae de mis pensamientos , oigo a alguien gimotear "Vaya fastidio , no he venido aquí para escuchar los lamentos de nadie" Me levanté cabreado , cogí mis cosas y me encaminé en dirección a la persona que estuviera llorando. En ese momento una fuerte ráfaga de viento hizo que mi pelo se revolviera y me nublara la visión , un segundo después pude ver el rostro de quien hasta hacía tan solo un momento lloraba …

-¿U-ulquiorra?

-Orihime... - Era "ella" , pero porqué lloraba , sus preciosas perlas grises derramaban lágrimas como

si de una superproducción se tratara , su cara estaba completamente roja y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar . Ya veo , entonces aún no se la había pasado , es normal...Supongo -¿Que te pasa? ¿Porqué estás llorando?

-¿Eh? ...Ah , no , no es nada , creo que esta época del año me da alergia - La miré extrañado

-¿El verano te da alergia? -Me miró sorprendida y comenzó a quitarse las lágrimas de los ojos a pesar de que por mucho que intentara frenarlas estas seguían cayendo de forma incesante

-No , yo , esto , yo , lo que quería decir es que – Su voz se rompía , estaba temblando , cada vez lloraba más y estaba comenzando a morderse los labios para dejar de sollozar...- Y-yo , lo q-que yo quería decir es q-que ...Se me ha metido algo en el ojo y es por eso que estoy llorando , no se de donde me salió eso de que soy alérgica al verano ¿Te lo puedes creer? Jajajajajaja – No se reía de verdad , se reía por compromiso , se estaba haciendo aún más daño a si misma simplemente para que un extraño al que apenas conocía no se preocupara - ¿U-ulquiorra? - Comencé a acercarme poco a poco a ella , me miraba con sorpresa y puede que hasta con un deje de desconfianza... - ¿T-te pasa algo ? Te noto un poco extraño- Seguí acercándome a ella por lo que comenzó a recular hasta llegar a la barandilla , resbaló … -¡KYAAA!

-¡CUIDADO ! - La cogí por los hombros evitando que cayera al vacío .Sus ojos se mantenían herméticamente cerrados, sus músculos permanecían rígidos como el frío hielo y su respiración , aunque solo fuera por un instante , por un breve instante dejó de hacer su función -Te tengo – Ese fue el encantamiento mágico capaz de despertar a la bella princesa de su corto sueño

-U-ulquiorra ...¿Que ..? Y-yo me estaba a punto de caer y entonces tu... - Comenzó a llorar de nuevo...

-Tranquila , ya ha pasado... - La abracé contra mi pecho mientras sentía como sus lágrimas saladas iban a parar a mi jersey, mientras sentía como con sus temblorosas manos abrazaba mi espalda , mientras sentía como buscaba un refugio en mi...

Pasó un tiempo llorando , yo no me moví de mi posición ni un milímetro dejándola llorar , gritar , arrepentirse de hacerlo para después reanudarlo una vez más ...Me mantuve estoico todo el tiempo que necesitó , y después cuando dejó de llorar decidió que lo mejor sería sentarnos donde estaba yo antes , para que así si alguien subía le fuera algo más difícil encontrarnos.

-Ulquiorra , gracias , realmente me has ayudado mucho , y eso que no te he contado nada de lo que me pasaba y te he engañado para que no me preguntaras... - La vi como miraba el suelo cabizbaja , me iba a acercar a ella cuando de repente alzó la mirada y en sus hermosos labios se había formado la más tierna de las sonrisas que hasta ahora la había visto haber esbozado- Ulquiorra eres una buena persona ¿Lo sabías? - Me quedé atontado mirándola , era tan bella , tan perfecta , tan tierna tan ...Angelical . Miré cabizbajo el suelo

-¿Yo , una buena persona? , que buen chiste... - Tu aún no lo sabes , pero soy un monstruo sin sentimientos , un monstruo que solo te quiere para si mismo , que no acepta compartirte con nadie , soy esa clase de monstruo ¿Y tu vas y me dices que soy una buena persona ? Debes estar delirando...

-¿Un chiste? ¿Cual chiste?...Yo hablo enserio Ulquiorra , en verdad eres una buena persona , sino no te hubieras preocupado tanto por mi , ni me hubieras salvado , nunca hubieras hecho nada de eso si no fueras una buena persona que intenta protegerme a toda costa … - Sonreí , "En verdad eres demasiado ingenua Inoue Orihime" ese fue mi primer pensamiento al escuchar toda la perorata de razones por las cuales según ella soy una buena persona , y lo peor es que puede que hasta me convenza...

-Muy bien , muy bien ya te entendí soy una persona maravillosa … - Una vez más acaricié su cabello anaranjado con la intención de despeinarla – Hora de irnos...-Miré la hora en mi móvil - ¿Sabes ? Realmente llegaremos tarde como no os marchemos ahora – Me levanté del suelo y "ella" me cogió de la mano -¿Hum?

-No , no quiero ir a clase... -En realidad eso era lo que pensé que diría

-¿Porqué? … - Miró el suelo y me soltó -¿Es por él?

-¿Eh? - Volvió a mirarme pero esta vez sorprendida

-Digo que si es por Kurosaki Ichigo – Su gesto cambió de uno de sorpresa a uno nostálgico , y volvió a mirar el suelo...

-Yo , la verdad es que …

-¿Sabes? Yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de aguantar al profesor de Literatura Universal ...¿Te apetece salir a dar una vuelta? -Apartó la vista del suelo , me miró con los ojos abiertos de para en par , para después cerrarlos y comenzar a sonreirme a la vez que pronunciaba un alegre "Si" - Muy bien entonces nos vemos en 10 minutos en la entrada del colegio – Cabeceó un sí y salió corriendo de la azotea escaleras abajo en busca de sus cosas , al momento yo hice lo mismo

Diez minutos después:

-¡Ulquioraaaaa! - Me giré y la vi corriendo hacia mi mientras me saludaba con la mano - Cuando llegó cerca mio se apoyó en sus rodillas cogió aire y me sonrió -¿Nos vamos? - Sonrió y asentí

En el aula de Orihime (Narrador externo)

-¿Dónde podrá estar Orihime ?

-Ey , Ichigo ¿No es esa Inoue – san? - Ichigo miró por la ventana en la dirección que su compañero señalaba pero... - ¿Quien es ese chico que la acompaña? Le está sonriedo ¿Serán pareja? -Ichigo le dió un golpe a la mesa haciendo que todo el mundo guardara silencio

-¡Mierda! - Salió del aula dando un sonoro portazo e ignorando los reclamos del profesor de turno

En la calle con Ulquiorra y Orihime :

Silencio, si eso es lo único que hay entre ella y yo , ¿Que decir ? ¿Que hacer? Nada , no se me ocurre nada , el subconsciente me dice ;habla y mi mente dice ; calla

"Ella" tampoco habla ¿Porqué será ? ¿Está nerviosa? O acaso...

-¿Te aburres ?

-¿Eh?... No , para nada ¿Por?

-No hablabas – Tan escueto como siempre Ulqiorra …

-Ni tu … - Eso es verdad , comenzó a mirar el cielo – Solo pensaba - ¿Pensaba?

-¿En que ? - Me miró divertida

-En todo … y en nada – Volvió a mirar el cielo y para después fijer la vista en un parque e irse corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

Pasó un tiempo , en el que de nuevo no hablamos , ni nos miramos , y si no hacíamos al momento apartábamos la mirada .

Mi vista estaba fija en el cielo , en algún punto remoto dentro de ese mar de azules llamada "cielo" , existente para algunos , inexistente para otros , posible salvación para algunos y algo inalcanzable para otros , casi igual de puro que "ella"...

-¿Tú lo sabías verdad?

-¿El qué?

-Lo de Kurosaki-kun y Rukia-chan ¿Tú lo sabías verdad?- No sabía que decirla .Tenía el rostro tapado por su cabello , no podía ver su cara , no sabía lo que sentía , no sabía nada …

-Yo …

-Gracias - ¿Eh? No entiendo nada … - Tu lo sabías y aún así nunca me dijiste nada que me lo pudiera recordar , ni me preguntaste nada ¿Sabes? Eso me ha ayudado a evadirme … - Fijó la vista en los niños que jugaban distraídos con la arena del parque – Puede que hasta yo misma lo supiera , puede que simplemente me estuviera engañando a mi misma pensando que aú existía la más mínima oportunidad con Kurosaki-kun , pero todos , todos incluida yo sabíamos que eso era imposible , que yo no le interesaba , que a él quien le gustaba era Rukia-chan ...¿Que patético verdad?- ¿Porqué me estaba contando todo eso ? Casi no me conoce y a pesar de saber lo que la pasaba nunca se lo dije

-No creo que sea patético – Me miró – Creo que es una muestra de valentía por tu parte decir lo que piensas y enfrentarte a la realidad en vez de seguir engañándote - Me sonrió – Pero , hay algo que no entiendo ¿Porque me lo has contado todo y me has dado las gracias? Desde mi punto de vista solo te he hecho daño -Esbozó un sonrisa y se rió

-Ulquiorra ¿En verdad no sabes porque? - Cabeceé -Ya veo , en realidad te doy las gracias porque si me lo hubieras vuelto a recordar creo que aún seguiría llorando en la azotea del instituto, te doy las gracias por haberme sacado allí haciéndote el interesante para que me distrajera a pesar de que por lo visto odias perder clases . Y por último , todo esto te lo cuento a tí por ser el único alejado de mi grupo social , es más fácil decirle las cosas a alguien que no conoce a quienes hablo , en momentos como este acudiría llorando a Tatsuki-chan y ella me apoyaría, en realidad le estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho por mí durante tantos años , pero por h o por b nunca paro de llorar , en cambio contigo... - Volvió a sonreir mientras los pétalos de cerezo movidos por el viento se intercalaban con su pelo haciéndola parecer una alucinación divina – Contigo soy diferente , no tengo porque sonreir si no quiero , no tengo que parar de llorar cuando no puedo , no tengo que fingir cuando debo... Solo debo de ser yo misma y eso , eso no consigo serlo con nadie …

Me quedé sin palabras durante un buen rato mientras que yo la miraba y ella observaba como las nubes movían haciendo figuras siendo ella la única capaz de interpretarlas :

-¡Waaa! Mira Ulquiorra eso es un conejo , y eso una tortuga , y lo de allí un murciélago , y eso de allí...¿Una ballena? ¡Una ballena voladora!

-Gracias , por todo … - Se giró

-¿Hmm? ¿Has dicho algo Ulquiorra?

-No , nada de nada – Esbocé lo que parecía una sonrisa mientras ella hinchaba los mofletes preguntándome porqué no se lo quería decir

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Gomenne !**

**Sé que he tardado mucho en subir pero ...¡A DIOS PONGO POR TESTIGO DE QUE COMENZARÉ A SUBIR MÁS RÁPIDO!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eso ha sido un poco ..Intenso O-O"**

**...**

**Muchas gracias a todas por el apoyo a esta historia y a todas las demá a tod s las que lleis mis historias , le dais a favoritos , comentais u os suscribis .Creedme cuando os digo ...¡MUCHAS GRACIAS !**


	3. Chapter 3

**ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MÍA , PERO EL ANIME EN EL QUE ESTÁ BASADO (BLEACH) , LE PERTENECE A TITE KUBO , SU CREADOR.**

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**CAPITULO 3: LAS DESASTROSAS CONSECUENCIAS ...  
**

**Al día siguiente :**

De nuevo me dirijo al colegio , hoy me encuentro de muy buen humor , sobre todo cuando las imágenes del día anterior vienen a mi mente …

Ya he llegado al colegio y veo como la gente cuchichea alrededor mío ; pero paso de ellos "Como si algo de lo que comentaran fuera de mi incumbencia " , hasta que escuché que hablaban de "ella" :

-Sí , dicen que ayer se escapó del instituto con un sempai , nada más y nada menos que con Ulquiorra-sempai , esa chica es una mala influencia para él , sempai no se merece estar con semejante basura... - Me paré en seco , miré a la chica que lo decía y me puse enfrente de ella intimidándola con la mirada

-Podrías volverlo a repetir una vez más , es que creo que he escuchado mal , al menos eso es lo que espero por tu bien - La chica me miraba aterrada , le temblaban los labios mientras intentaba balbucear algo con un mínimo sentido semántico

-...

-¿Que pasa es que no lo recuerdas? Te noto algo nerviosa ¿Estás bien ? - Nótese la ironía por mi parte

-N-no f-fui y-yo

-¿De que hablas?

-No soy yo la que ha esparcido el rumor – Un momento ¿Rumor?

-¿Que rumor? - La chica me miró sorprendida

-¿N-no lo sabes?

-No se de que estás hablando , pero más te vale decírmelo rápido porque se me está acabando la paciencia

-Hay un rumor de que tú e Inoue-san están saliendo juntos , si entras al colegio te darás cuenta de lo que habl..- La dejé con la palabra en la boca y salí corriendo , al entrar al colegio vi todo lleno de fotos mías y de Orihime con corazones alrededor , en unas ponía " La pechugona y el emo saliendo" , en otras "La dulce Orihime -chan sale con el diablo Ulquiorra" y ya en la últimas ponía " Esta malnacida se intenta camelar al mejor estudiante del instituto y no conforme intenta hacer que sus notas bajen , ¡basura!"

-Maldita sea - No podía dejar que ella viera eso por lo que comencé a arrancar todas la fotos y las tiré a la basura , pero daba igual lo rápido que fuera , no sería capaz de quitarlas todas – ¡Sea quien sea el malnacido que hizo esto me las va a pagar !

Quité la mayor parte de los carteles , y cuando ya estaba con los últimos tirándolos en la basura , comencé a escuchar gritos de la parte del patio

-¡Oh , no …! - Corrí lo más rápido que pude y ahí la vi acorralada por un centenar de chicos y chicas

-Hime , ¿Porque estás saliendo con ese malnacido de Ulquiorra?

-Eres una basura que lo único que hace es entorpecer su futuro

-Y-yo , esto … No se de que estáis hablando chicos , si me perdonáis tengo que ir a clase...

-¡TU NO TE VAS A NINGUNA PARTE ! - Mierda el que faltaba

-Kurosaki-kun ¿Que es lo que pasa? - Todos se hicieron a un lado dejando le via libre a ese imbecil , lo peor es que nadie me dejaba pasar

-¿Que que pasa? ¿¡QUE QUE PASA ES ESO!? No actúes como si no lo supieras , ayer te vi desde nuestra clase como te ibas sonriéndole a ese imbécil de la enfermería … Él es una mala persona Orihime , solo te quiere hacer daño , y es mejor que te des cuenta ahora y no cuando ya sea demasiado tarde … ¿Lo entiendes verdad Hime? - La mujer bajo la vista , estaba claro que ya no hacía falta que yo interviniera , quedaría como el malo de la película pero por lo menos ella no se vería dañada

-Ja , menudo chiste ¿Sabes? Es bastante chocante que seas tú precisamente quien me lo diga cuando es por tu culpa que me llevo bien con él .Pero , lo más gracioso de todo es que seas tú , precisamente tú el que me diga que solo va a hacerme daño … Pues perdona que te diga pero no creo que nunca me llegue a hacer más daño que tú - Su mirada era desafiante ¿Como podía llegar a defenderme de esa forma sin apenas conocerme?

-¿D-de que demonios estás hablando Orihime? ¿Que te ha hecho ese malnacido para que pienses así? ¿Te está chantajeando? ¿Es eso ? Le voy a romper la cara cuando lo encuentre – Estaba zarandeándola en todas la direcciones

-El que te va a partir la cara como la sigas tocando voy a ser yo – Por fín me dejaron pasar y a paso lento pero decidido me acerqué a la mujer que me miraba expectante , gritándome con la mirada "Sálvame" - Aléjate de ella , ahora a menos que quieras que sea yo el que te parte de ella

-¡TÚ ! Maldito ibécil , te juro que voy a partirte la cara por lo que le has hecho a Inoue

-Creo que ya te lo dije una vez , pero te lo volveré a repetir , deja de hecharle a los demás la culpa de tus acciónes , y deja de llamarme imbécil porque aquí el único imbécil eres tú …

-¡TE VOY A DEJAR SIN DIENTES!

-¡NO , PARA , NO LE TOQUES! - Orihime se interpuso entre Kurosaki y yo cuando éste se disponía a lanzarme un puñetazo . Él no fue capaz de frenar y el golpe se lo llevó ella

-¡ORIHIME! - La cogí entre mis brazos cuando se desplomó , la dí pequeños golpecitos para despertarla pero nada funcionaba , le miré desafiante – ¡Espero por tu bien que no sea grave , porque si no!... ¡TE JURO QUE TE MATO !- Escuché los murmullos y cuchicheos de la gente pero poco me importó , la cogí en brazos y me marché de allí ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes .

Corrí todo lo rápido que mis piernas me permitieron hasta que llegué a la enfermería , cundo llegué la enfermera me dijo que no era grave que simplemente se había desmayado por el shock , y cuando ya me iba a marchar la llamaron por teléfono y me dijo que debido a una urgencia debería irse , que me tendría que quedar yo con ella y que cuando despertara la llamara . Me dió su teléfono y se marchó diciendo que ella avisaría a los profesores .

**Ya en la enfermería pasada media hora :**

-¿U-ulquiorra?

-Orihime , porfin despiertas - Estaba aturdida , abría los ojos pesadamente una y otra vez . Noté que la luz que se filtraba por la ventana de la enfermería la molestaba así que me levanté y cerré las cortinas , gesto que ella me agradeció con una tímida son risa y un débil pero audible "Gracias"

-Y...¿Cómo te encuentras? - Me acerqué a ella y al formular la pregunta agaché la cabeza sintiendo verguenza de lo poco hombre que había sido al dejarla sola con ese animal...

-Si , no te preocupes en realidad me encuentro genial - Sonrió mientras hacía un montón de posturas para demostrar su energía

-No tienes porqué sobreesforzarte intentandome hacer sentir un poco menos mierda y más... normal - Me miró con un deje de tristeza en su rostro , suspiró

-¿Sabes qué ? - Negué- ¡NO TENGO PORQUE INTENTAR HACERTE SENTIR BIEN! - En ese momento vi como levantava la mano en mi dirección , simplemente cerre los ojos esperando un golpe certero y doloroso con el cual pagar el daño que la había hecho...Sentí una mano posarse sobre mi cabeza , revolviendo mi cabello hasta quedar hecho una maraña . La miré - Por eso no lo hago - Me miraba con ternura

-Gracias -Aparté su mano algo sonrojado esperando que ella no lo hubiera notado y cogí mi móvil

-¿A quién llamas?

-A la enfermera , me dió su número para que contactara con ella cuando despertaras

**Al otro lado del teléfono:**

-Sensei , soy Ulquiorra , Orihime acaba de despertar que he de hacer

-Humm...Dala mucho cariño -...

-¿Perdón? Creo que la he entendido mal ¿Puede repetirlo?

-Claro , la tienes que dar mucho cariño

-No pienso hacer eso

-¿Porqué?

-Como que porqué -Miré a Orihime mientras inspeccionaba todo el lugar con una mirada inquisidora apoderandose de sus orbes grises- Porque no puedo y ya

-Jajajaja , tranquilo Ulqui-kun no hace falta que te sonrojes - Mierda ¿CÓMO LO SABÍA? - Entonces mírale la temperatura

-Vale -Comencé a revolver los cajones en busca de un termómetro -¿Donde están los termómetros?

-No hay -...

-¿Como que no hay?

-Como que no hay ...- La escuché reirse al otro lado del teléfono

-¿Entoces como se supone que voy a tomarla la temperatura?

-Como siempre se ha hecho , primero tomas tu temperatura y después la de ella

-¿Como?

-Pues la tocas la frente con tu mano mientras te lo haces a ti mismo y ya ...Tampoco es tan complicado Ulqui-kun - ...¿Me estará tomando el pelo?

Miré de soslayo a Orihime y al no encontrar ningún termometro me vi forzado a hacer lo que la loca de la enfermera me mandaba

-¿Alguna cosa más?

-No , solo eso . Lo demás creo que lo sabes hacer asi que ... ¡Bye! -Me colgó... ¡ESA LOCA ME COLGÓ!

**Sin comunicación telefónica:**

Suspiré e inspiré profundamente , y miré a Orihime tumbada en esa camilla , con ambos bracitos reposando a su respectiva izquierda y derecha , volví a respirar y solté todo el aire almacenado en mis pulmones con un sonido claramente audible . Me encaminé hacia la camilla donde reposaba Orihime , por un momento me quedé inmóvil contemplándola , sí , digo contemplarla porque se trata de una obra de arte ; desde su pequeña cabecita alocada y plagada de dudas que nadie se plantearía , hasta sus pequeños y perfectos pies.

Sinceramente , es preocupante lo que el amor te hace llegar a decir...

Me acerqué poco a poco a ella observando cada parte de su principesco rostro ; desde su pequeña frente hasta sus largas y tupidas pestañas negras , pasando por su pequeña pero redonda nariz y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas , llegando al fin a sus jugosos y colorados labios , los cuales se encontraban entrabiertos haciendo notorio el compás ritmico de su respiración ...Acerqué mi mano a su frente apartando suavemente unos cuantos cabellos que caían grácilmente sobre su frente , después de esto puse mi otra mano en mi frente y comparando la temperatura vi que no tenía fiebre . Revisé el lugar donde recibió el golpe y no había señales de que fuera a quedar marca ni nada por el estilo , lo cual me alivió enormemente.

Me acerqué a la ventana de la habitación , la abrí y tras mirar el paisaje por un breve instante y haber corrido las cortinas de tal forma que el sol no la molestara , me di media vuelta , dandole la espalda a la ventana , dejando que el viento peinara mi pelo de atrás hacia adelante y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por la sensación...Se sentía como si estubiera flotando , tumbado sobre nubes de algodón , como si las lecciónes de física que hablaban sobre gravedad hubieran quedado obsoletas

-¿Ulquiorra-kun?-Abrí mis ojos perezosamente para entontrarme a escasos 10 cm de mi cara un rostro angelical de mirada inquisidora y sonrisa embriagadora

-Orihime...¿Está bien que te levantes? - La miré de forma acusadora a lo cual ella respondió con una sonrisa traviesa y y un movimiento de arriba a abajo con la cabeza

-¿Sabes Ulquiorra? Te veías realmente cool hace un momento -...¿Me acaba de llamr cool ? ¿A mí? ¿Al emo aterra-gente de la escuela?

-Ehm... Gracias , supongo - Después de eso un silencio incomodo se hizo presente , y ella se tocó la mejilla para después pronunciar un tímido "Auch"

-¿Te duele? - Asintió cohibida - Ven , te pondré una pomada o algo ... - Cogí su mano por inhercia e hice que me siguiera hasta un pequeño armario con vendas y pomadas por doquier .La miré, ella estaba sonrojada y con la vista fija en la unión de nustras manos ,cuando me dí cuenta aparté mi mano de forma brusca y fui a por una silla donde se pudiera sentar .Llevé la silla hasta donde ella esataba y se sentó en ella agarrando con sus manos el bode de su falda .Me acerqué al armario y cogí una pomada , esparadrapo y unas gasas esterilizadas . - Acércate - Hizo lo que la dije- Puede que te duela pero estate quieta porfavor - Asintió y cuando vió que cogía pomada y la acercaba a su mejilla cerró los ojos, internamente reí por la cara que puso . Cuando la crema hizo contacto con su piel cerró aún más los ojos , paré un momento esperando su reacción y después comencé a masajear la zona. -Voy a vendarte - Al momento ella abrió los ojos y sonrió . Cogí una tigera y corte la mitad de la gasa e igualmente corté pequeños cachitos de esparadrapo ,y lo acerqué a su rostro . Presioné la gasa levemente y cogí el esparadrapo para fijarlo en la zona -¿Te dolió ?

-Nop - Comezó a reir como una niña , se levanto de la silla y se miró al espejo para después comenzar a hacer muecas un poco raras... -¡WOW! Me veo como toda una busca peleas - Me miró y cruzó los brazos en su pecho mientras me miraba desafiante - ¿Que te parece? Doy miedo ¿Verdad?

-No - Respondí de forma seca contemplando su reacción y sinceramente fue muy graciosa

-¡Ulquiorra! Eres cruel conmigo- Era realmente graciosa , con la mano hecha un puño tocó donde se encuentraba su corazón e hizo un gesto de dolor - Duele Ulquiorra... - Me acerqué a ella y toqué su mejilla - ¡AUCH!

-Eso sí que duele - Infló los mofletes -¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya a clases?

-Si - Sonrió y nos encaminamos hacia su aula

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ola !**

**¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO ! :)**

**Bueno este es el tercer capitulo y espero que les guste mucho , mucho ,mucho :))**

**Si les gusta esta historia pásense por mi canal y verán las demás que tengo , 2 terminadas y 1 en desarrollo**

**Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

**Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

**Hasta el próximo capi!**

**Matta nee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MÍA , PERO EL ANIME EN EL QUE ESTÁ BASADO (BLEACH) , LE PERTENECE A TITE KUBO , SU CREADOR.**

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**CAPITULO 4:  
**

**En el pasillo hacia clase :**

Fuimos caminando hacia nuestras respectivas clases en un completo silencio , pero esto no significar que fuera incómodo . Mientras que ella iba alegremente hacia clase casi trotando , yo opté por ir lento , a mi ritmo , observando cada gesto que hacía cada sonrisa , puchero o muca que hacía .

Entonces fue cuando pensé que no era bueno para ella , desde que había llegado a su vida solo la había hecho daño , la había apartado de sus amigos , había hecho que se peleara con Kurosaki , y por mi culpa salió herida ...Se que ella nunca me lo dirá pero soy una mala influencia en su vida

-¿Ulquiorra?

-¿Que pasa porque te paras?

-Etto... Ulquiorra , esta es mi clase , la tuya está más atrás -...Genial, simplemente perfecto...

Carraspeé y ella sonrió mientras yo pasaba por su lado y tocaba la puerta de mi aula oyendo un simple " pase" , en ese momento me giré y ella ya no estaba , suspiré y al volver a oir ese "pase" abrí la puerta encontrándome con la cara enfadada del profesor ...

-¿Y bien?

-Mmh¿Y bien qué? - El profesor estrelló la tiza que tenía entre sus manos contra la pizarra para segundos después quitarse las gafas de culo de vaso que llevaba y mirarme como si estuviera ¿Retándome ? ...Patético

-¿Se está riendo me mí señor Ulquiorra?

-No

-Bueno pues en ese caso contésteme a esta simple pregunta ¿Dónde a estado ? y ¿Porqué llega tarde?

-Eso son dos preguntas...

-¿¡ME ESTÁ USTED CORRIGIENDO SEÑOR ULQUIORRA!?

-Emmh ... Sí ¿No era obvio? Ahora si me permite contestaré sus preguntas Señor ; He estado en la enfermería y llego tarde por cuidar de la señorita Orihime Inoue la cual se encontraba indispuesta por mi culpa y la de Kuro ...

-¡BASTA! Solo dice excusas... - Suspiré esperando a que acabara pronto de darme la murga -...Váyase al despacho del director ¡AHORA!- Sin mediar palabra me fui cerrando la puerta tras de mí con un sonoro portazo , justo enfrente mío estaban Kurosaki e Inoue , unos se acercaba a mí con cara de pocos amigos mientras que la otra corría hacia mí sonriéndome

-Ulquiorra

-Hola Orihime - No la miré mientras la hablaba , solo tenía a una persona en mi campo visual y ese era Kurosaki , ese imbécil que miraba con desprecio a Orihime al ver como ella me sonreía...

-Ulqui...

-¿Tienes algún problema Kurosaki? - Me miró por encima del hombro y siguió su camino

-¿Ulquiorra? ¿Que pasa? - La miré y vi como no había entendido nada por lo que simplemente la di largas

-No , nada . Orihime yo me tengo que ir a hablar con el director...

-¡Yo también! Bueno , y Kurosaki -kun también tiene que ir ...¡Vamos juntos!

De nuevo ella iba revoloteando alrededor mío , sonriéndome y contándome anécdotas con las que me era realmente difícil no reír...

Llegamos donde estaba el director , toqué la puerta y escuché un "Adelante" , giré el pomo de la puerta con Orihime agarrada a mi jersey por detrás , y lo que nos encontramos fue al director con Kurosaki.

-Pasad por favor - Hicimos caso de la invitación del director y cerramos la puerta para después sentarnos en una silla enfrente del escritorio de pino . - Ahora por favor comiencen a contarme lo que pasó - Miró a Orihime la cual tenía la mirada en el suelo -Comience usted señorita

-S-sí -Levantó la mirada y tras soltar un largo suspiro comenzó a contarlo todo ...Desde el principio -Bueno , etto , el caso es que un día en la enfermería conocí a Ulquiorra que estaba cuidando de Kuchiki-san , y ... Kurosaki-kun se enfadó mucho y Ulquiorra se marchó de allí , después de eso fui detrás de él a darle las gracias por cuidar de mi a-amiga...-Se quedó pensativa por un momento y todos sabíamos porqué - Y , emmh...Después de eso comenzamos a hablar más y ahora somos mejores amigos ¿Verdad Ulquiorra? - Me miró sonriente y yo hice un amago intentando imitarla , paro lo único que conseguí fue poner una cara ...Por así decirlo tenebrosa...

-Señorita Inoue , eso no es lo que la he pedido , está muy bien que me haya hablado de su nueva relación de "amistad"... - Esa última palabra la recalcó haciendo comillas con los dedos -...Pero personalmente prefiero que me comenté lo que ocurrió esta mañana ¿Entendido? - Orihime asintió cohibida

**Flashback:**

Hoy por la mañana estaba caminando hacia el colegio y de entre todos buscaba a Ulquiorra , pero no lo encontraba , conforme me iba acercando a las puertas del colegio saludaba a mis compañeros pero la mayoría no me devolvían el saludo , me miraban con odio o pena ...Bueno , puede que todo a la vez . Les oía cuchichear a mis espaldas , pero decidí restarle importancia cuan mi móvil comenzó a sonar . Era un mensaje de Ttsuki-chan que decía _" Hime , voy a faltar al instituto , no sé por cuanto tiempo , pero diles a los profesores que es por un campeonato que voy a tener ( no te acordarás pero te lo dije la semana pasada ) .Cuídate Hime y cualquier cosa me mantienes informada"_

Guardé el teléfono y nada más pasar las puertas de acceso al instituto me ví rodeada por un grupo de chicas a las que nunca había visto

-Hobre , Hime contigo queríamos hablar ¿Verdad chicas? - Todas sonrieron y asintieron a la vez

-Y ¿En que las puedo ayudar chicas? - La que anteriormente me había hablado se comenzó a acercar junto con sus secuaces y me rodearon .

-En muy fácil Hime - Se acercó a mi y me susurró en el oído - Aléjate de Ulquiorra-sama

-¿Cómo ? Chicas creo que no las he entendido bien

-No pasa nada , si quieres te lo repito , ALÉJATE DE ULQUIORRA-SAMA

-No ... -Cambiaron su semblante divertido por un desafiante

-¿COMO HAS DICHO?Retira lo que acabas de decir si no quieres salir herida Hime ...Lo hacemos por tu bien ¿Lo entiendes verdad? - Comenzó a acariciar mi cabello haciendo pequeños tirabuzones con el movimiento de sus dedos -¿Y bien? ¿Que dices Hime nos ayudarás?

-NO...-No me iba a apartar de la única persona que tenía como auténtico aliando en el empujó contra las verjas del instituto y sus "amigas" me acorralaron con millones de preguntas ...

-Hime , ¿Porque estás saliendo con ese malnacido de Ulquiorra?

-Eres una basura que lo único que hace es entorpecer su futuro

-Y-yo , esto … No se de que estáis hablando chicos , si me perdonáis tengo que ir a clase...-Antes de poder siquiera darme cuenta estba rodeada por medio instituto , necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes

-¡TU NO TE VAS A NINGUNA PARTE ! -Me miraba serio , había un brillo diferente en sus ojos , era aterrador , no me podía mover , pero sabía que no podía dudar delante de él .

-Kurosaki-kun ¿Que es lo que pasa?

-¿Que que pasa?... ¿¡QUE QUE PASA ES ESO!? No actúes como si no lo supieras , ayer te vi desde nuestra clase como te ibas sonriéndole a ese imbécil de la enfermería … Él es una mala persona Orihime , solo te quiere hacer daño , y es mejor que te des cuenta ahora y no cuando ya sea demasiado tarde … ¿Lo entiendes verdad Hime? -Bajé la vista , sentía vergüenza de haber estado gran parte de mi vida enamorada de él , el no conocía a Ulquiorra y aún así lo estaba juzgando

-Ja , menudo chiste ¿Sabes? Es bastante chocante que seas tú precisamente quien me lo diga cuando es por tu culpa que me llevo bien con él .Pero , lo más gracioso de todo es que seas tú , precisamente tú el que me diga que solo va a hacerme daño … Pues perdona que te diga pero no creo que nunca me llegue a hacer más daño que tú -Mi mirada era desafiante , por un momento ví como la determinación de Kurosaki-kun se desvanecía

-¿D-de que demonios estás hablando Orihime? ¿Que te ha hecho ese malnacido para que pienses así? ¿Te está chantajeando? ¿Es eso ? Le voy a romper la cara cuando lo encuentre –Me estaba zarandeándo en todas la direcciones

-El que te va a partir la cara como la sigas tocando voy a ser yo – ¿Ulquiorra? Me giré en su dirección deseando con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón que me sacara de allí - Aléjate de ella , ahora a menos que quieras que sea yo el que te aparte de ella

-¡TÚ ! Maldito ibécil , te juro que voy a partirte la cara por lo que le has hecho a Inoue

-Creo que ya te lo dije una vez , pero te lo volveré a repetir , deja de hecharle a los demás la culpa de tus acciónes , y deja de llamarme imbécil porque aquí el único imbécil eres tú …

-¡TE VOY A DEJAR SIN DIENTES!-No , no me gustaba nada por dónde estaba yendo esto , sabía perfectamente que Kurosaki-kun no se caracterizaba por ser alguien calmado capaz de pensar las cosas en caliente , sabía que terminaría pegando a Ulquiorra y cuando ví como se dirigía a él mi cuerpo se movió solo...

-¡NO , PARA , NO LE TOQUES! -Me puse entre Ulquiorra y Kurosaki-kun , ví la cara de horror de ambos al ver que yo me llevaba un puñetazo que no era para mí

-¡ORIHIME! - Escuché como alguien me llamaba , una voz desesperada , dulce y cálida ..Muy cálida

**Fin del Flashback:**

-Y después en la enfermería...

-Señorita , no hace falta que siga , la enfermera se comunicó con migo contándome la excelente labor del señor Ulquiorra-El director no examinó a Kurosaki y a mí - ¿Y bien señores? ¿Es eso cierto ? ¿Ustedes se pelearon dentro del recinto de esta institución

-Sí - Ambos respondimos a la vez , sentí como Orihime se petrificaba

-Señorita Inoue , muchas gracias por su colaboración , ya puede marcharse

-P-pero , yo ...

-Pero nada Señorita , la he dicho que ya puede marcharse... - Orihime me miró de soslayo , yo asentí dándola a entender que lo mejor sería que se marchara

-Hai ...- Se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí , y cuando el director estimó oportuno , comenzó a hablar de nuevo

-Saben que está prohibido pelearse dentro del recinto escolar ¿Verdad? - Ambos asentimos? - Bien , eso me facilita las cosas ...Quedan expulsados 3 días

-¿¡QUE!? PERO ES INJUSTO , YO ESTABA AYUDANDO A INOUE

-Señor Kurosaki , siéntese y baje el tono de voz si no quiere otro tipo de sanción - Kurosaki de malas se volvió a sentar -Y además , según el relato de la señorita Inoue , usted fue quien empezó la pelea

-¿Y yo porqué estoy expulsado?

-Usted está expulsado porque si no recuerdo mal ha estado llegando tarde a clase y ha contestado a los profesores no es así - Asentí - Bueno , pues aclarado el tema , espero que reflexionen sobre sus actos

Nos fuimos del despacho y al llegar a mi clase no había nadie ..Claro , se me olvidaba que hoy teníamos una salida , y evidentemente no me habían esperado ...Cogí mis cosas y cuando me iba a marchar dos golpecitos en mi mesa me avisaron de que no estaba solo ...

-¿Que te parece si nos fugamos?-Orihime.. De nuevo con su sonrisa dispuesta a derretirme

-Me parece perfecto...

**Ola !**

**¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO ! :)**

**Bueno este es el cuarto capitulo y espero que les guste mucho , mucho ,mucho :))**

**Si les gusta esta historia pásense por mi canal y verán las demás que tengo , 2 terminadas y 1 en desarrollo**

**Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

**Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

**Hasta el próximo capi!**

**Matta nee!**


	5. Chapter 5

****ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MÍA , PERO EL ANIME EN EL QUE ESTÁ BASADO (BLEACH) , LE PERTENECE A TITE KUBO , SU CREADOR.****

****-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-****

****CAPITULO 5:Una tarde inolvidable****

-¿Que te parece si nos fugamos?- Orihime...De nuevo con su sonrisa dispuesta a derretirme

-Me parece perfecto...

**En el patio del colegio:**

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Mhh.. No sé , a lo mejor hay alguna película en el cine ¿Cual te gustaría ir a ver Ulquiorra?

-Creo que una de acció...- La miré y estaba haciendo un puchero-...Bueno , en realidad me dan igual los géneros- Sonrió y yo sentí como el día se iluminaba

-Bueno pues entonces iremos a ver...

**En el cine:**

-Esto...¿Qué es? -...No hay palabras que describan lo que mis ojos veían , eran unas "cosas" de colores con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro, eran ...terroríficos

-¡SON LOS OSITOS AMOROSOS!

-Los ...¿Qué?

-Los o-si-tos a – mo...

-Se como se deletrean pero ¿Que hacen? ¿Exterminan a la humanidad? ¿Asesinan? ¿Capturan ? O tal vez...¿Torturan? - Cuando la miré para que me diera una respuesta me encontré con una Orihime petrificada , al borde de las lágrimas y aterrorizada de mí...¿Debo de suponer que me he equivocado?

-S-son unos ositos súper cariñosos con todo el mundo , reparten amor por cada rincón del planeta...De ahí lo de amorosos...- Sí , debía de pensar que me había equivocado -Era una broma ¿Verdad Ulquiorra? - Hizo un intento por sonreír y yo me ví forzado a corresponder con un "Sí" Aunque en realidad lo había dicho de lo más enserio...

-Claro , jajajaja ¿Como ibas a decir algo así enserio? - ...Sí "¿Cómo iba a decir algo así enserio?"(NÓTESE LA IRONÍA)- Venga ,vámos a verla , está a punto de comenzar... - ¡Maldito amor!

-Cláro , vamos a verla …

**Ya viendo la película:**

...Sé que en estos momentos se supone que tengo que decir algo , pero , pero … ¡NO PUEDO !

Siento como me árden los ojos¿Soy raro? ¿Es eso? ¿¡SOY RARO!? ...No puedo entender como ésta película es ápta para menores de edad , !No entiendo como la han hecho apta para humanos¡ Veo como los niños rien al igual que sus madres y...Orihime . No entiendo como prefiere "ESTO" antes que una buena película de acción...Me estoy dando cuenta de que en realidad no entiendo nada …

-Ulquiorra¿Te gusta la película? -¡NOOOO! LA ODIO , LA REPULSO , MATARÍA A QUIEN LA CREÓ

-Sí , me encanta , no se como no la he venido a ver ántes – Y esto es lo que pasa cuando estás enamorado de quien adora este tipo de películas y no te atreves a decir lo que realmente piensas

-Tranquilo Ulquiorra , no te tortures por tu falta de gusto , yo estaré siempre aquí para recomendarte las mejores películas– Agradecí enórmemente que las luces estuvieran apagadas porque mi cara podría hacer que dejara de hablarme por el resto de su vida

**Cuando acabó la pelicula:**

La película terminó , sí , porfín . Y no , no he muerto , pero ha faltado poco …

-¿Que te ha parecido la película? -Créeme no quieres saberlo ...-Yo creo que ha sido lo más adorable que he visto en mi vida

-Discrepo , yo creo que lo más adorable que he visto en mi vida eres tú - ...¿¡QUE MIERDAS ACABO DE DECIR!?

Cuando la miré , ella tenía los ojos abiertos como platos "mierda" esa era la única palabra que mi cerebro repetía una y otra vez.¿Y ahora que hacía? Tenía dos opciones afrontarlo como un hombre o correr como una nena … Haría lo segundo pero digamos que mi orgullo no me deja

-¿Orihime? -Las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos ...¿¡QUE HAGO AHORA!?-Orihime no tienes que llorar , símplemente haz como que no me escuchaste... - En el fondo de mí algo gritaba que no quería que esas palabras fueran olvidadas .Pero , sabía que si no las olvidaba todo lo que había avanzado sería en vano y eso era lo último que quería

-No puedo Ulquiorra , no puedo...- Ví como frotaba sus ojos intentando que las lágrimas dejaran de caer , me sentía horriblemente mal , no sabía que hacer . Estábamos parados en medio de la calle con un montón de gente mirándonos unos con pena , otros riéndose ( a esos los mataría) y otros símplemente sacando el móvil y grabándonos … Genial Ulquiorra ,genial , te estás superando . Miré de nuevo y vi como las lágrimas habían dejado de salir de sus preciosos ojos grises

-Ulquiorra...No puedo olvidarlo , lo siento...No puedo porque es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca – Y antes de siquiera poder reaccionar tenía a Orihime abrazándome , mientras sentía como mi piel se erizaba con cada "Gracias" susurrado. Lo único que pude hacer fue corresponder su abrazo mientras sonreía irónicamente dándome cuenta de que en realidad no había pillado mi indirecta.

Cada vez veía más teléfonos por lo que cuando pude cogí a Orihime de la mano y nos fuimos de allí lo más rápido que pudimos hasta que llegamos a un parque lleno de árboles de cerezo. La brisa era agradable , a mi lado estaba Orihime a la cual el viento le movía los cabellos grácilmente intercalándo pétalos de cerezo en él. Sentí que estaba viendo un ángel...

-Ulquiorra nos podemos quedar un ratito más – Asentí -¡GENIAL!-Me cogió la mano y me llevó a la sombra de uno de los árboles ,y ella se sentó a mi lado . Nos quedamos un rato mirando el cielo y de pronto sentí como el sueño me invadía .

Abro los ojos y estoy tumbado con mi cabeza en algo suave y mullido , siento que algo está acariciando mi cabeza...

-¿Ya despertaste? -Cuando me di la vuelta vi el rostro de Orihime , me miraba con ternura , una ternura casi maternal...

-Orihime...-Cuando comenzaba a hablar sentí como unas gotas caían sobre mi rostro ,pero pensé que no eran nada más que imaginaciones mías .Orihime se levantó , alzó la mano y comprobó que las gotas de agua cada vez caían con más intensidad y en mayor cantidad -Será mejor que nos vayamos – La cogí de la mano (una vez más) y comenzamos a correr tapándonos como podíamos hasta que llegamos a un soportal -Orihime ¿Dónde vives? - Se quedó un tiempo pensando la respuesta

-Emm...Creo que en la otra punta – Señaló hacia la derecha- Al lado de la iglesia – Genial...

-Esta bien , esperemos un rato a ver si amaina y si no...

-¿Dónde vives?

-A dos calles de aquí- Hubo un silencio incómodo después del cuál le siguió otro , y otro , y otro más...

-Entonces...¿Me puedo quedar en tu casa?-¿Eh...? ¿Como se supone que tengo que reaccionar? Es decir , la mujer de la que estoy más que enamorado, la mujer por la cual me he vuelto loco y dejado de ser quien era , la mujer por la cual comienzo a sentir como afloran en mí sentimientos tan humanos como el amor , la benevolencia , la ternura y la tristeza...¿Cómo he de reaccionar cuando me dice que si se puede quedar en mi casa?

-¡SI! ...Quiero decir , claro...-Comenzó a reirse debido a mi reacción y yo sentí como la vergüenza me invadía y mis carrillos se volvían carmesís

-Entonces ...¿Vamos?

-Claro , cuando quieras

-Pues...¿Que tal ahora?- Orihime hechó a correr gritando "¡A QUE NO ME PILLAS ULQUIORRA!" sonreí seguro de que ella no me vería y susurré " ya veremos" Poco después la pillé y la alcé en mis brazos mientras dábamos vueltas y ella reía a carcajadas. Cuando la bajé comenzamos a caminar a paso lento hasta mi calle ,ella me contaba historias sobre hadas mientras yo hacía como que la escuchaba pero en realidad solo podía mirarla a ella mientras sentía como el mundo a nuestro alrededor se desvancía y los únicos que quedábamos éramos "Ella" y yo...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ola !**

**¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO ! :)**

**Bueno este es el quinto capitulo y espero que les guste mucho , mucho ,mucho :))**

**Si les gusta esta historia pásense por mi canal y verán las demás que tengo , 2 terminadas y 1 en desarrollo**

**Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

**Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

**Hasta el próximo capi!**

**Matta nee!**


	6. Chapter 6

****ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MÍA , PERO EL ANIME EN EL QUE ESTÁ BASADO (BLEACH) , LE PERTENECE A TITE KUBO , SU CREADOR.****

****-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-****

****CAPITULO 6: Porque tú eres la dueña****

Al fin llegamos a mi apartamento , estábamos empapados , sentía cada parte de mi cuerpo entumecida por el frío. Pero no me importaba , la calidez de Orihime me envolvía , era casi como si tuviera a mi madre con migo , era como si tuviera a Esmeralda Cifer conmigo...

-¿Ulquiorra porqué no abres? Me estoy congelando- Posiblemente fuera porque la tormenta de allí afuera no le tenía nada que envidiar a la que tenía en esos instantes en mi cabeza...

-Ah , perdón...-Escuché el ¡CLACK! De la cerradura y la puerta se abrió , mi casa era muy normal paredes blanca y muebles de un monocromático negro verdoso-Espérame aquí te traeré una toalla mientras -Fuí al baño y la traje una toalla-¿Quieres darte un baño ?

-Sí por favor , creo que ya no siento los dedos de los pies – Fui al baño y dejé correr el agua mientras me miraba al espejo, no sabía cómo comportarme con Orihime en mi casa, empapada y a punto de tomar una ducha...Me moje con agua fría del lavabo , sí , a pesar de estar calado , y me ayudó a relajarme aunque solo fuera un poco

-Orihime ya puedes entrar

-Gracias Ulquiorra -Pasó por mi lado , me rasqué la nuca nervioso esperando que ella no lo notara . De pronto sentí como tocaban mi hombro me dí la vuelta y ví como Orihime se agarraba de mi cuello y me daba un beso en la frente. Después se marchó y escuché correr el agua mientras que el tiempo para mí seguí parado en el instante en el que me besó. Aún sentía el tacto de sus carnosos labios sobre mi piel

-Esto ...No puede estar pasando – Sentí como la puerta del baño se abría

-Ulquiorra … ¿Puedes venir un momento?

-Sí -Caminé por la entrada y me miré en un espejo "...Horible"Bueno no creo que se vaya a asustar ahora , fui hacia el salón , avancé por un pasillo que normalmente me parecía corto y ahora me parecía inmensamente largo, y así al fin llegué al baño. Toqué con los nudillos la puerta-¿Orihime pasa algo?-Al abrirse la puerta salió una humareda y de entre esa humareda pude ver una delicada figura de mujer arropada por toallas...Tal y como he dicho un millón de veces "Es un ángel"

-U-ulquiorra ,tengo un problemilla...Verás, resulta que n-no t-tengo ropa p-pa-para c-cambiarme...¿Me podrías dejar algo?-Esto realmente ….¿Está pasando? Sentía cómo los latidos de mi corazón aumentaban a un ritmo vertiginoso , mi pulso se aceleraba y mis ojos , mis ojos permanecían abiertos como platos , contemplando a la mujer que se había colado en mis sueños , pesadillas , fantasías...A la mujer que había robado mi...-¿Ulquiorra? S-si no quieres está bien , esperaré hasta que mi ropa esté sec...

-No , espera , ahora te lo traigo...-No la dejé terminar y me fuí a mi cuarto a por unos pantalones y una camiseta y volví al baño dónde ella me esperaba recargada en el marco de la puerta-Aquí lo tienes mujer-Le entregué la ropa y ella se me quedó mirando , necesitaba salir de ahí y eso fue lo que hice , me fui a mi cuarto a esperar. Estuve allí un buen rato hasta que sentí como tocaban la puerta , me levanté de la cama y con una mano aparté mi pelo mojado hacia atrás , cuando abrí la puerta-¿Ya estás?- Orihime estaba con mi ropa, la quedaba realmente grande , supongo que eso me hizo algo de gracia pero no dejé que eso se notara evidentemente .Ella me miraba a los ojos , los suyos brillaban con luz propia , parecía querer decirme algo pero no era capaz de articular palabra , abría y cerraba constantemente la boca intentando emitir algún sonido , pero ninguno salio . Yo me mantuve estoico en todo momento. Después de todo a quien quiero engañar nunca va a pasar nada entre ella y yo , así que es mejor hacerse a la idea de que solo seremos amigos, solo eso...- Ven , sígueme-Dejó de mover la boca y asintió , la guié hasta el sofá del salón , encendí la televisión y la dejé el mando a su lado -Puedes poner lo que quieras , yo me voy a dar una ducha- Me dí la vuelta y entré al cuarto de baño , cerré la puerta y me recargué dejando todo mi peso sobre ésta-¿QUE MIERDAS DE PASA? - No entiendo a dónde fue a parar el Ulquiorra estoico al que nada ni nadie le importaba , no entiendo desde cuando creo en el amor – No entiendo nada …

Abrí el agua y la dejé correr,me desvestí y entré a la ducha. Dejé que el agua ardiendo limpiara cada poro de mi piel , me apoyé en una de las paredes mientras observaba cómo el agua se iba por el desagüe . Después de un rato me acordé de algo que había dicho antes "mis ojos permanecían abiertos como platos , contemplando a la mujer que se había colado en mis sueños , pesadillas , fantasías...A la mujer que había robado mi..." -Corazón- ¿Era eso lo que quise decir en aquella frase ? Pero el corazón es símplemente un órgano cuya función principal es bombear sangre por nuestro cuerpo- He de preguntárselo a ella-Cerré la llave del agua y salí de la ducha envolviendo una toalla en mi cintura. Una vez más puse mi pelo hacia atrás con mi mano y después salir en dirección a mi habitación , me puse unos pantalones grises de deporte , una camiseta de manga corta ceñida y unas zapatillas de andar por casa . Fui al cuarto de baño y cogí una toalla para el pelo después me dirigí al salón donde encontré a Orihime mirando por una de las puertas de cristal que conducían al balcón

-Hola...Ya he vuelto-Ella se giró y me miró de pies a cabeza sus ojos brillaban en esa estancia sin luz-¿ Pasa algo ?

-No- Pregunta simple = respuesta simple , pura matemática para mí imposible de concebir cuando es de la soñadora Orihime de quien hablamos

-Dime la verdad-Me acerqué a ella hasta quedar justo en frente, vi que ella estaba reacia a cualquier contacto visual conmigo así que decidí que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema-¿Te gustan la películas de terror?

-N-no mucho la verdad

-Perfecto , entonces hoy te comenzarán a gustar

-¡¿EH!? No , porfavor , que me dan mucho miedo

-Precisamente de eso se trata-La arrastré hasta el sofá y cuando se sentó fui a buscar las películas de TERROR

Puse una película "Scream" , cada vez que pensaba que iba a pasar algo ella se tapaba los ojos con las manos , pero aún así cada vez que oía un grito de la protagonista ella lo imitaba como si la estuviera pasando a ella .Al final de la película la dí un susto y comenzó a chillar como si la hubieran clavado un cuchillo.

-Eres cruel- Hizo un puchero y yo me giré para verla

-Créeme aún no has visto nada – Sonreí de lado , ella me miró y exactamente igual que antes evadió mi mirada " Esto no puede seguir así".– Tú eliges o me dices que es lo que te pasa conmigo o verás películas de terror hasta que te sepas cada susto

-...

-Ya veo...En realidad no tienes porqué decirme nada , mejor me voy a descansar- Me rasqué la nuca nervioso por el silencio incómodo que se había formado debido a mi inafortunado comentario , me levanté del sofá y cuando estaba a punto de salir del salón ;escuché un trueno acompañado de un grito y un abrupto abrazo

-¡No me dejes , te lo diré pero no me dejes! -Tenía abraza a mi espalda una Orihime que nunca , ni en mis peores pesadillas imaginé que vería . Estaba aterrorizada , llorando y agarrándome mientras temblaba y sus nudillos adoptaban un tono blanquecino-No me dejes...-Me dí la vuelta como pude , me solté de su agarre y me agaché hasta quedar a su altura

-Orihime … Mírame porfavor – Ella negó con la cabeza , aparté su flequillo y sequé sus lágrimas -Así estás mucho mejor- Ella sonrió – Nunca te voy a dejar ¿Entendido? - Ella asintió

-L-le tengo miedo a los truenos – Después de su confesión se escuchó otro trueno. Orihime se tapó los oídos y comenzó a susurrar un nombre "Sora"¿Quién era Sora?

Dejando de lado esa pregunta la abracé lo más fuerte que pude, intentando que dejara de escuchar el sonido de la calle . Cuando los trueno pararon la llevé de la mano hasta la parte más insonorizada de la casa ...Mi habitación

-Dormirás en mi habitación , es el sitio donde menos escucharás el sonido de los truenos. Si necesitas cualquier cosa yo estaré durmiendo en el sofá

-No, no puedo permitir que duermas fuera de tu cama en tu propia casa

-Orihime , enserio que no me importa ¿Vale?

-Vale,pero...¿Podrías quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma ? A tu lado me siento segura -Asentí

-Claro-La señalé la cama – A descansar – Sonrió como una niña pequeña y se metió en la cama , yo me fui a sentar pero ella me pidió que me tumbara . Después de 10 minutos me acordé de algo que necesitaba preguntarla

-Orihime...¿Que es el corazón?-Se giró y se quedó mirándome a los ojos

-El corazón es...Como un cofre del tesoro

-No entiendo , el corazón biológicamente es un órgano cuya función principal es bombear sangre por todo nuestro cuerpo. No entiendo porqué le llamas así- Comenzó a sonreir

-Verás, tú ,yo y el resto de la humanidad tenemos un corazón que como tú mismo has dicho bombea sangre por todo nuestro cuerpo .Pero además de eso , tiene otra función que es la de guardar nuestros sentimientos , igual que un cofre guarda tesoros, nuestro cofre es el corazón y nuestros tesoros son los sentimientos – La miré extrañado. Ella se levantó y puso su mano en mi pecho

-¿Lo sientes?

-¿El que?

-El calor de mi mano sobre tu pecho ...¿Lo sientes ? - Asentí-Pues lo mismo que tu sientes eso , yo siento los latidos de tu corazón , y si te miro a los ojos veo un brillo especial y propio en tu mirada...Tú sientes igual que yo , estás vivo igual que yo y amas igual que yo- Después de eso volvió a tumbarse y se durmió dejándome con más dudas que las que tenía en un principio...

"Tú sientes igual que yo , estás vivo igual que yo y amas igual que yo"

"...estás vivo igual que yo y amas igual que yo"

"...amas igual que yo"

Y recordando las palabras de Orihime caí rendido en los brazos de Morfeo , donde esperaba soñar con que un ángel igual que ella , me confesara su amor y descubriera en mí el término "Corazón"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ola !**

**¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO ! :)**

**Bueno este es el sexto capitulo y espero que les guste mucho , mucho ,mucho :))**

**Si les gusta esta historia pásense por mi canal y verán las demás que tengo , 2 terminadas y 1 en desarrollo**

**Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

**Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

**Hasta el próximo capi!**

**Matta nee!**


	7. Chapter 7

**ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MÍA , PERO EL ANIME EN EL QUE ESTÁ BASADO (BLEACH) , LE PERTENECE A TITE KUBO , SU CREADOR.**

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**CAPITULO 7: Un pequeño accidente lo puede tener cualquiera ¿no?  
**

**Al día siguiente :**

... ¿Dónde estoy? - Estaba boca abajo con la cara pegada a la almohada y mi brazo izquierdo estirado , palpé el lado izquierdo de la cama y no había nada , únicamente me encontré con las sábanas arrugadas bajo mis manos No había dormido con ... - ¿Orihime? ...

Es cierto , estaba 100% seguro de haber dormido con Orihime , es más ,me acordaba de que hasta había utilizado mi ducha y de que casi la digo mis sentimientos... Me puse boca arriba como pude. Después me levanté de la cama y fui al salón - Nadie - fui a la cocina - Nadie - fui a la terraza- Nadie - fui a las otras habitaciones - Nadie - y por último volví a mi cuarto ... - Nadie ... - No se de qué me extrañaba , seguramente hubiera huido al ver con que clase de monstruo estaba durmiendo . Cogí mi ropa y me fui al baño , abrí la puerta y - Nadie - Cerré la puerta y di el agua caliente , me metí a la ducha , el agua parecía lamer todo mi cuerpo con un calor abrasador . Al salir de la ducha me puse una toalla alrededor de la cintura y otra en el pelo . Después me cambié de ropa y salí secándome el pelo con la toalla y volví a entrar en la cocina...

-¡Ulquiorra! - ¿Eh? Hace un momento había estado en la cocina y evidentemente ella no estaba ¿Qué demonios significaba esto?- Jo , se suponía que te iba a dar una sorpresa - Hizo un puchero y cruzó los brazos en el pecho - Que malo eres Ulquiorra ... - Me quedé mirándola un rato hasta que se dió cuenta y se acercó a mí

-¿Te pasa algo Ulquiorra?

-Sí , hace un momento vine a la cocina y tu no estabas ¿Jugabas al pilla pilla?

-Jajajaja , conque era eso ...

**FLASHBACK ( NARRADO POR ORIHIME)**

Cuando me desperté me llevé el susto de mi vida al ver las condiciones en las que estaba , primero nada más abrir los ojos me encontré con Ulquiorra a escasos centímetros de mi cara , podía escuchar su respiración acompasada acariciar mi mejilla Dios , es tan guapo ...¿¡QUE HAGO!? Sin siquiera darme cuenta , mientras estaba perdida con mis pensamientos estaba tocando la cara de Ulquiorra , dibujando una línea imaginaria con mis dedos desde sus ojos hasta su mentón Tiene una cara muy fina , casi como la porcelana Desde su cara pasé a su pelo y recordé el momento en el apareció por el marco de la puerta con el pelo revuelto , recordé como goteaba agua y cómo cuando se dió cuenta lo peinó con sus manos hacia atrás...Así ¿Verdad? Imité lo que él había hecho unas horas atrás y mientras pasaba mis manos por su pelo pensé Lo tiene realmente suave Sentir su cabello entre mis dedos se estaba comenzando a convertir en mi droga favorita , y eso terminaría siendo peligroso , muy peligroso , más aún cuando en esos instantes cortaba la distancia entre nosotros , cuando su respiración se cruzaba con la mía , cuando su aliento mentolado controlaba mis sentidos , cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozar los míos...

-Esmeralda...- En ese instante me quedé parada ¿De quién hablaba?- Mamá... - ¿Su madre? Volví a la posición que teníamos inicialmente y contemplé entristecida como de sus tupídas pestañas azabache caían dos solitarias lágrimas recorriendo la ruta anteriormente trazada por mis dedos... Después me senté en la cama y acerqué mi rostro al suyo , poco a poco mi pelo fue cayendo a los lados de su cabeza , haciendo una especie de muralla capaz de separarnos del resto del mundo , al menos en ese momento.

Acerqué mis labios a su frente para después en un susurro imperceptible recitar ésta frase "Desearía ser yo ese recuerdo dormido que mantienes en en tu pensamiento"

Después me levanté y salí a comprar algo para el desayuno.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK (Narra Ulquiorra)**

-¿Orihime? ¿Te pasa algo? - Se había quedado callada visualizando el bote de mermelada

-No ,no jejeje ésta mañana fui a comprar cosas para el desayuno , eso es todo, no me pasa nada . Símplemente me puse a pensar

-Vaya , menudo milagro- Ví cómo venía corriendo contra mí , me dí la vuelta y se subió a mi espalda- Orihime es peligroso , te vas a caer

-¡Es tu culpa , tu me has provocando diciendo que el que yo piense es un milagro - La agarré de las piernas , la llevé hasta el salón y una vez allí comencé a dar vueltas con ella en mi espalda

-¡ESPERA ULQUIORRA! ME ESTOY MAREANDO JAJAJAJAJA - Seguí un poco más y después paré en seco , como resultado ella se hechó hacia delante , su pelo calló en forma de cascada ante mis ojos y después apareció su rostro , y susurró " Ahora verás" . Acercó sus labios a mi frente y la besó , después se bajo de mi espalda y me dijo "Éso ha sido mi venganza" y corrió a la cocina gritando " Me voy a comer tu desayuno . En ese momento reaccioné y puse mi sonrisa de autosuficiencia ,revolví mi pelo con mis manos y salí corriendo detrás de ella gritando " Eso ya lo veremos" Cuando llegué a la cocina no la vi

-¡Estoy justo detrás de tí!- Para cuando me fui a dar la vuelta Orihime tenía un tazón lleno de harina en sus manos-¿Estás preparado?

-No lo hagas Orihime , me voy a cabrear...

-¡MEJOR! - Y sin más comenzó a tirarme la harina a puñados Conque esas tenemos Me dí la vuelta ,cogí el bote de mermelada junto a la cuchara y cuando me volví a dar la vuelta la Tercera Guerra Mundial comenzó

-No Ulquiorra para , me estás poniendo perdida * - Yo la tiraba mermelada y ella a mí harina

-Cunado tú pares yo pararé

-Muy bien a la cuenta de tres pararemos ...1 ,2 ,¡3! -En ese momento ninguno de los dos paró - ¡HEY! Se supone que tenías que dejar de tirarme mermelada

-Y tú debías de dejar de tirarme harina

-Muy bien se acabó - Dejó la harina a un lado y yo dejé la mermelada en la mesa .Comenzó a caminar hacia mí y entonces

-¡Cuidado Orihime!- Fui a cogerla antes de que se cayera y ella terminó sentada encima mío a menos de dos centímetros de mis labios . En ese momento el mundo se paró , los planetas dejaron de girar , el mundo dejó todo su ajetreo atrás única y simplemente para ser el espectador de una nueva melodía . La melodía hecha a base de nuestras respiraciones entremezcladas y nuestros latidos sabía que hacer , ninguno de los dos se movía , símplemente esperábamos que el otro diera el paso y entonces..."¡DING DON!"

Orihime y yo nos separamos al instante , en parte avergonzados y en parte decepcionados de que nada hubiera pasado

-¿No vas a abrir la puerta Ulquiorra?

-Sí , si ..Ya voy- Comencé a caminar hacia la entrada pensando en quien demonios podía timbrar en mi casa a las 10 de la mañana "¡DING DON!"- Que ya voy... -Me acerqué a la puerta y entonces ... - Tú...¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola, gusto en verte Ulquiorra -kun- Detrás mío apareció Orihime que incapaz de hablar se agarró a mi camiseta - Guato en verte a ti también ... Orihime-chan

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

*Singifica estar quedando muy suci

**Ola !**

**¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO ! :)**

**Bueno este es el séptimo capitulo , sé que es más corto que los anteriores pero espero que les guste mucho , mucho ,mucho :))**

**Si les gusta esta historia pásense por mi canal y verán las demás que tengo , 2 terminadas y 1 en desarrollo**

**Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

**Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

**Hasta el próximo capi!**

**Matta nee!**


	8. Chapter 8

****TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH****

****LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA****

****Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!****

****Atención : las comillas son diálogos que por x o por y omito****

****y las letras en cursiva con negrita son pensamientos muy fuertes del personaje****

****Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo****

**Capítulo 8: el todo y la nada sólo son eso ... 2 palabras  
**

-Hola, gusto en verte Ulquiorra -kun- Detrás mío apareció Orihime que incapaz de hablar se agarró a mi camiseta - Gusto en verte a ti también ... Orihime-chan

-¿Que haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?

-Vaya , parece que están teniendo mucha diversión ¿No es así Orihime-chan?- Orihime se agarró más fuerte de mi camiseta **_Maldita sea ¿Que demonios quiere esta viniendo a mi casa?_**

-No has respondido a mis preguntas

-Wow , tranquilo Ulquiorra-kun , sólo he venido a charlar

-Charlar ...¿Sobre qué?

-Más bien ...Sobre quién

-No queremos saber nada , adiós - Estaba cerrando la puerta cuando ella puso el pie

-Es sobre lo que pasó con lo carteles en el instituto , sé quien lo hizo - Volví a mirar a Orihime

-Pasa Kuchiki ...

-Gracias... - Rukia pasó al salón empujando lévemente a Orihime para después disculparse con un burlesco "Perdona Orihime -chan , me tropecé "

Después de media hora , Orihime y yo ya estábamos presentable.

-¿Y bien? - Miré a Rukia con desprecio , no me gustaba la forma en la que trataba a Orihime , y quería que ésto acabara cuanto antes

-¿Sin rodeos eh?... Muy bien pues vamos al grano... - Mierda ...Orihime no sabía nada sobre los carteles

-Espera - Miré a Orihime y luego a Rukia - Mejor hablémoslo a solas- Rukia sonrió con altanería

-Muy bien , cómo tú quieras - Comencé a caminar hacia la cocina - ...Hasta luego Orihime-chan - Me giré y ví cómo Orihime agachaba la cabeza mientras Rukia pasaba a su lado con superioridad.

Cuando Rukia entró , cerró la puerta blanca con ventanas detrás suyo y me ayudó a recoger la cocina .

-Ve al grano ¿Quién puso los carteles?-Dejó de mirarme y se puso a mirar el suelo_** ¿Que demonios la pasa a esta ahora?...**_

-Quien lo hizo todo f-f-fue... - Cuando estaba a punto de decirlo comenzó a temblarle la barbilla , los ojos se le volvieron acuosos y sus mejillas rojas .Apretó la mano haciendo un puño y con el pelo que la caía por la frente tapó sus ojos

-¿Kuchiki? ¿Te pasa algo? - Siguió temblando , y se mordió el labio mientras negaba con la cabeza - Oye , deja de hacer eso, te va a sangrar el labio- La levanté la cara y ví que estaba llorando, al momento ella me quitó la mano de un manotazo y giró la cabeza hacia otra parte - Mira , haz lo que te dé la gana - Comencé a caminar hacia una de las sillas pero ella me cogió de la mano

-Perdón , no quería ser descortés , y menos contigo...

-Y menos ...¿Conmigo? ¿A que te refieres con eso? - Comenzó a acercarse más a mí , hasta que su aliento se mezcló con el mío y quedó agarrada de mi camiseta gris - ¿Que haces Kuchiki?

-Me gustas Ulquiorra , me gustas mucho - La aparté de mí

-No sé que es lo que pretendes diciéndome eso , pero nada de lo que digas hará ...

-¿Que? ¿Que te deje de gustar Orihime?

-¿Lo sabías?

-Sí , además...Ella estaba aquí contigo ¿no? Tampoco hace falta tener un doctorado en Psicología para saber que es lo que ha pasado aquí

-No es lo que tu piensas

-Ya... Nunca es lo que yo pienso. Pero ¿Sabes que?Me da igual , porque te quiero a tí - Volvió a agarrarse se mi camiseta

-Tienes novio Kuchiki , piensa un poco , lo que haces no está bien... - Intenté apartarla pero ésta vez ella se agarró más fuerte a mí tapando su cara en mi pecho

-No hagas esto...

-¿Que no haga qué?

-No me apartes como si fuera un estorbo -Levantó la cara y me miró sonrojada -Ulquiorra- Se puso de puntillas y me besó...

-¡APARTA! ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS TE CREES QUE HACES!? - Miré hacia la puerta - Orihime...- Vi como sus ojos grises salían un mar de lágrimas , y cómo su cara sonriente se combertía en una mueca de tristeza profunda ... _**Orihime...** _\- No es lo que tu crees , fue ella la que...

-Déjalo Ulquiorra , no hace que me des explicaciones - _**Mierda , no es eso Orihime**_ -Mejor me voy

-Espera Orihime- Sin más comenzó a correr , fui a ir detrás de ella pero cuando lo intenté Rukia me cogió del brazo , intenté soltarme pero ella no cedía

-Déjala , no la necesitamos para ser felices .Será mejor estando tú y yo solos , sin ningún "estorbo"...- En ese momento recordé las palabras de Orihime _**"¿Sabes cual es la palabra que más odio?" Negué "Estorbo... Esa palabra es un símil de ser alguien que no vale para nada , que solo entorpece a los demás en su camino y yo ... No quiero ser eso . Nunca"**_

\- Suéltame Kuchiki ¡O TE JURO QUE NO RESPONDO DE MIS ACTOS! ¿¡ENTIENDES!?- La miré con toda la furia posible en ese momento .Entonces me soltó y comenzó a andar hacia atrás agarrándose de la encimera

-¿Que d-demonios te pasa Ulquiorra? ¿Tu también me vas a dejar por ella? ¿Por Orihime?

-Déjame corregirte... Nunca me he fijado en tí , nunca me has importado lo más mínimo , sin embargo ella lo es mi TODO . Y en el caso de que lo hubiera hecho habrías dejado de existir para mí en el momento en que la viera a ella. - Después de eso me fui corriendo en busca de Orihime

_** Con Orihime ( Narrado por Orihime)**_

Vagaba sola por las calles de Karakura , aún no podía creerme lo que había visto

-Ellos , se besaron-Nada de lo que había visto iba a cambiar por mucho que yo lo deseara . No sabía dónde ir , Tatsuki-chan no estaba , Ishida-kun vivía demasiado lejos y quien más cerca me quedaba era...

-Inoue...-Enfrente de mí apareció Kurosaki-kun - ¿Que haces aquí?-Veía cómo los labios de Kurosaki-kun se movían, pero no escuchaba ninguna melodía proveniente de ellos .Sentía la mirada de Kurosaki-kun sobre mí , pero en ningún momento fui capaz de sostenerla, porque en mi mente se repetían las palabras de cierta persona de forma incesante "Él no es bueno Orihime"...**_Lo sé,sé que no es bueno,pero antes no lo sabía perdóname Kurosaki-kun_ **De mis ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas-Inoue ¿Que te pasa ? ¿Porqué lloras? - Kurosaki-kun dejó caer las bolsas que llevaba y corrió hacia mí- Ey ,Orihime ,mírame - Levantó mi cara impulsando su dedo índice bajo mi barbilla ,tras lo cual con sus dos manos amoldó mi cara para que cupiera en ella, y sus pulgares secaron mis lágrimas con gentileza

-Lo siento Kurosaki-kun , todo ha sido mi culpa , h-he sido una tonta...

-Eh , eh , eh . Espera un momento tú no eres ninguna tonta ¿Entendido? -Asentí - Muy bien , ahora díme porqué estás así - _**Oh no , no le puedo decir ahora que Kuchiki-san le ha engañado con Ulquiorra ...**_Con pesadez bajé mi cabeza , si le decía algo mal , pero si no le decía nada podía llegar a ser peor...- Está bien- Levanté mi cabeza a la vez que sentía el gentil tacto de su mano revolviéndome el cabello- No tienes porqué contarme nada ahora si no quieres -Sonrió cómo normalmente antes hacía cada vez que estábamos juntos , como cuando sus dientes puros como la nieve se iluminaban más que el propio sol representando en cada ocasión un nuevo amanecer - Creo que ahora lo mejor será que vayamos a comprarte ropa ¿No crees?

-Etto , no Kurosaki-kun no hace falta yo sólo debo de ir a mi casa

-Y tienes las llaves- En ese momento me dí cuenta de que aún iba con la ropa del instituto asi que ...¡NO TENÍA LAS LLAVES!- Me tomaré esa cara como un no ¿Te parece? - Una vez más sonrió y ésta vez su radiante sonrisa se contagió he izo pareja con la mía

Caminamos durante un rato y llegamos a un centro comercial dónde Kurosaki-kun me llevó de la mano a más de 10 tiendas ,salímos con 5 bolsas cada uno , y después de eso me fui a uno de los baños a cambiarme de ropa . Me puse una camiseta de tirantes básica negra junto con una camisa blanca con bolsillos a cada lado del pecho y atada en las costillas , unos pantalones vaqueros pitillo y unos tacones negros , después me puse dos orquillas azules aguantando un recogido que hice con los laterales de mi pelo. Al terminar recogí las cosas y me fui donde Kurosaki-kun me esperaba

-Orihime ...Estás , preciosa - Me sonrojé ante el comentario - Retiro lo anterior , ahora estás aún más guapa - Se acercó poco a poco a mí- ¿Me dejarías presumir de acompañante Madmoiselle? - Hizo una jarra con su brazo derecho

-Por supuesto , caballero -Nos fuimos caminando hasta un parque a unas cuantas calles de dónde me encontré con él , y después de estar allí un rato

-Vaya , ya son más de las 3 ...Tengo hambre¿Que quieres comer Orihime? - Me puse a pensar y cuando iba a decir algo... - Cuando digo comer , me refiero a comer algo sano para el resto de los humanos - Y ...Me vi obligada a volver a pensar

-¿Que tal unos spagetti? - Tras un rato de pensarlo detenidamente Kurosaki-kun aceptó y nos fuimos a un restaurante italiano.

-Buon Giorno siñorina- Uno de los camareros decidió sólo saludarme a mí , lo cual cabreó un poco a Kurosaki-kun. Tras ésto cada uno pedimos un plato de spagetti y al ver que Kurosaki-kun no sabía comerlo decidí ayudarle

-Mira Kurosaki-kun -Comencé a enrollar el tenedor alrededor de la pasta - Así es cómo ha de hacerse , ahora prueba tú a ver - Asintió e intentó hacerlo , y al ver que el resultado era que el tenedor quedaba como al principio , yo misma le dí de comer , sí , como si fuera un bebé . Cuando terminamos como agradecimiento decidió llevarme a una heladería , en realidad una de las mejores de Karakura.

-¿Tu que vas a querer?

-Mmmhh ...Normalmente me pediría algo dulce , peeero...Ese helado de lima limón tiene tan buena pinta - Miré a Kurosaki-kun con ojos de cordero degollado

-Inoue no hace falta que me pongas esa cara para que te lo compre , después de todo te debo una por lo del restaurante

-No digas eso Kurosaki-kun , me hizo gracia la cara del caamarero cuando pensó que éramos novios - Los dos comenzamos a reír

Cada uno cogió su helado y mientras caminábamos por la cuidad escuchamos una música muy alta, decidimos investigas a ver qué era y lo que vimos fue una enorme feria . Sin esperar a la reacción de Kurosaki-kun le cogí de la mano y comenzamos a correr hacia las atracciones.

Nos montamos en todas las que pudimos, pero cuando ya casi era el atardecer decidimos que la única atracción capaz de inmortalizar ese momento era la de la montaña rusa . Nos subimos a ella junto a otra pareja , la verdad , no es que me moleste ver a gente enamorada dándose cariño pero eso rozaba lo patético

-Amor

-¿Sí ? Cariño

-Amor , no te parece que las estrellas esta noche son de lo más bellas

-Sí mi amor , pero nada es comparable a la belleza de tu mirada

-Aww amor , que bonito -**_ Ven lo que les decía_ **. Entonces Kurosaki-kun y yo nos miramos , y deseando acabar con tanto amor , los imitamos

-K-kurosaki-kun

-Si ...Inoue-chan

-Aww no me llames así Kurosaki-kun que me ruborizo

-Me encanta verte sonrojada Orihime-chan , porque cada vez que lo estás te ves más y más bella

-Kurosaki-kun...

-Orihime-chan - Poco a poco nos comenzamos a acercar , nuestros labios estaban demasiado cerca cuando derrepente la pareja de al lado comenzó a chillar " Menudos desvergonzados Amor""Y que lo digas cariño" "Menos mal que nosotros no somos como ellos"

Kurosaki-kun y yo al bajarnos de la atracción no podíamos parar de reirnos recordando los diálogos de la pareja y sobre todo su cara ante nuestra actuación

-Inoue ¿Te quieres quedar a cenar a mi casa?

-Mmmh ...¡Claro!

Después de eso comenzamos a caminar hacia casa de Kurosaki-kun. Cuando llegamos Kurosaki-kun abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar a mí primero...

-¡Yuzu! ¡Karin! ¡Viejo! ¿Hay alguien? -Cuando nadie vino a vernos el se rascó la nuca y me miró - Orihime , parece que vamos a estar solos...

-No importa , hemos estado así todo el dia- Comencé a caminar hacia la cocina mientras que Kurosaki-kun se quedaba quieto dónde estaba- Kurosaki-kun ¿Sabes dónde puede tener comida Yuzu?

Escuché los pasos de Kurosaki-kun acercándose a mí mientras yo me mantenía agachada buscando en la nevera , derrepente sentí su presencia detrás mío y cuando me levante ví cómo el cerraba la puerta de la nevera , enjaulándome entre él y ella.

-Kurosaki-kun ¿Que haces?

-Y no puedo soportarlo más Inoue , tú me gustas , me gustas mucho

-Pero tu estás con Rukia Kurosaki-kun , ésto no puede ser , además a mi ... - _**Me gusta Ulquiorra**_

-A ti ¿Que? ¿Quieres decirme que te gusta Ulquiorra? - Levante la vista al escucharle decir su nombre-...No me importa , gracias a mí poco a poco te irás olvidando de él - Negué con la cabeza mientras lo apartaba de mí

-No creo que sea tan fácil como dices Kurosaki-kun

-Si que lo será , será muy fácil porque ya no estoy con Rukia , y tú tampoco estás saliendo con nadie... - Dejé de escuchar a partir de"Ya no estoy con Rukia" _**Eso significa que ...**_

-Ella fue quien lo besó , por eso vino a casa , lo demás era sólo una excusa , fui...Complétamente engañada -Cuando estaba caminando hacia la entrada vi como Kurosaki-kun iba detrás mío

-¿¡A dónde crees que vas!? - Me cogió por el brazo y tiró de mi hasta volverme a encerrar entre el y una pared -¿Vas a explicarme de que hablabas antes o te vas a ir sin más? ¿Piensas dejarme solo ahora que soy yo el que te necesita? -¿Y ahora que le digo?

-Kurosaki-kun , necesito irme , pero no te voy a dejar solo , estaré ahí para tí cada vez que lo necesites , después de todo somos amigos ¿No?

-Ha , parece que no te has enterado de nada ¡Estoy enamorado de tí! ¿Cómo me puedes decir que solo somos amigos? No quiero eso Inoue , quiero más- Comenzó a acercar sus labios a los míos

-Pero yo no puedo dártelo - Utilicé la mano que tenía libre para ponerla sobre sus labios y apartarlo de mí , pero , aunque en lo primero si que tuve éxito , en lo segundo fracasé cuando el capturó mi otra mano y sentenció con un :

-Como dije , ya aprenderás a amarme - De nuevo comenzó a acercarse y desesperada grité:

-¡ULQUIORRA!

Lo siguiente que escuché fue el sonido de la puerta rompiéndose ,para después dejar paso a una figura esbelta que se dirigía a toda velocidad contra Kurosaki-kun y le propinaba un puñetazo que lo tiraba al suelo , quedando así yo liberada.

-¡MALDITO IMBECIL DE MIERDA! NO LA TOQUES CON TUS SUCIAS MANOS - Entonces distinguí la figura de ésa persona

-Ulquiorra...

** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ola!**

**¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO ! :)**

**Bueno este es el octavo capitulo y espero que les guste mucho , mucho ,mucho :))**

**Si les gusta esta historia pásense por mi canal y verán las demás que tengo , 2 terminadas y 1 en desarrollo**

**Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

**Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

**Hasta el próximo capi!**

**Matta nee!**


	9. Chapter 9

****TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH****

****LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA****

****Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!****

****Atención : las comillas son diálogos que por x o por y omito****

****y las letras en cursiva con negrita son pensamientos muy fuertes del personaje****

****Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo****

****.****

****.****

****.****

****AVISO : NOS ACERCAMOS AL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA****

**Capítulo 9: Hasta siempre Orihime**

-Como dije , ya aprenderás a amarme - De nuevo comenzó a acercarse y desesperada grité:

-¡ULQUIORRA!

Lo siguiente que escuché fue el sonido de la puerta rompiéndose ,para después dejar paso a una figura esbelta que se dirigía a toda velocidad contra Kurosaki-kun y le propinaba un puñetazo que lo tiraba al suelo , quedando así yo liberada.

-¡MALDITO IMBECIL DE MIERDA! NO LA TOQUES CON TUS SUCIAS MANOS - Entonces distinguí la figura de ésa persona

-Ulquiorra...

Quedé embelesada mirando a Ulquiorra , era diferente , todo en él era diferente . Sus ojos antes perdidos en la inmensidad del Universo , ahora , estaban dotados de un brillo especial , el verde de sus ojos ya no era un verde esmeralda , era el verde aletargado de los bosques del trópico cuando la noche cae , el único elemento capaz de disipar toda esperanza de que un rayo de sol se alce entre sus semblante antes frío e imperturbable ahora mostraba un deje de ira desenfrenada , era una especie de tornado que durante años se había mantenido dormido y que ahora despertaba con la fuerza de toda la naturaleza a su favor. Tal vez eran sus ojos , tal vez el brillo de su mirada , tal vez la mueca que enmarcaba su cara pero , ese ...Ese no era el Ulquiorra que había dejado horas atrás cuando salía corriendo de su cada

_**¿De verdad eres Ulquiorra?**_

-¿¡QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE CREES PARA VENIR A PEGARME A MI PROPIA CASA!? -Ulquiorra tensó la mandíbula

-Orihime , vámonos , no quiero estar ni un minuto más en la casa de este cerdo - No podía hablar , pero él tampoco esperó una respuesta ya que sin darme tiempo de reacción me cogió de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta , pero entonces algo más pasó

-¿Que te pasa Ulquiorra? ¿Porque no dejas que ella decida dónde se queda?- Seguimos caminando - Ah, ya veo lo que pasa ...Tienes miedo de que ella prefiera estar conmigo antes que contigo ¿No es así?-Observé como cada músculo de su cuerpo se contraía , y cómo su mandíbula se marcaba a través de su piel .Su cabello tapaba sus ojos por lo que no podía verlos ,y fue en ese momento cuando me dí cuenta de que en ningún momento me había mirado a los ojos .Me soltó la mano y sentí como el calor que mantenía en la palma de mi mano se iba dando paso al frío , un frío desconcertante que dejaba mi alma sin la protección de su calor...-¿Entonces que dices Orihime ? ¿Te quedas con él o conmigo?- Ulquiorra me dió la espalda esperando mi respuesta- No me digas que lo prefieres a él , alguien a quien casi no conoces antes que a mí que he estado ahí toda tu vida cada vez que me has necesitado - ¿Que podía decir? Kurosaki-kun estaba raro , sí , pero él había sido mi primer amor y mi mejor amigo ¿Cómo podía elegir renunciar a todo por Ulquiorra? ¿Que tenía ese chico que me hacía dudar? Eran sus ojos verde esmeralda , tal vez era la mirada preocupada y llena de ternura ,aunque un tanto distante , que me dedicaba cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban , o tal vez era que fue el quien abrió mis ojos ante quien era en realidad mi ser amado ...Quien sabe , tal vez fue su semblante enrojecido por la verguenza , el tacto de su mano , incluso puede que haya sido todo lo que ha callado ; puede que eso sea lo que me hace dudar...No lo sé , puede que símplemete haya sido un conjunto de todo ello lo que me ha hecho encarar la realidad , lo que me ha hecho bajar de las nubes en las que hasta hace poco levitaba soñando con un mañana mejor que el ayer . De cualquier forma ahora sabía por quien decantarme , sabía a quien debía de elegir...

-Tienes razón Kurosaki-kun - Observé entonces cómo Ulquiorra hacía un puño con su mano - Tu siempre has estado ahí para mí - Kurosaki-kun sonrió socarronamente con la mirada clavada en Ulquiorra mientras que sus pasos se dirigían seguros hacia mí -...Pero tú nunca en 17 años has conseguido hacerme tan feliz como Ulquiorra en menos de una semana - Sus pies no volvieron a responder , se quedaron clavados en el sitio como si de dos imanes atrayéndose se tratara -... Dime ¿Porque te iba a elegir a tí antes que a Ulquiorra? - Cogí la mano de Ulquiorra y le sonreí - ¿Nos vamos Ulquiorra? - Apretó su mano con la mía y comenzó a caminar dedicándome una mirada de infinita ternura que sólo yo podía recibir y comprender

-¡ TÚ NO TE VAS A NINGUNA PARTE ! -Cuando me dí la vuelta vi a Kurosaki-kun fuera de sí , viniendo a toda velocidad contra nosotros . Ulquiorra me soltó la mano y actuó como un escudo poniéndose delante mío . Recibió un puñetazo en el estómago , otro en la boca y otro en la ceja ; una patada en la boca del estómago y otra en la espinilla...En ningún momento se quejó , en ningún momento dejó de protegerme , en ningún momento le pude proteger ...

Vi cómo con gran esfuerzo escupía la sangre que se amontonaba en su boca y labio , ví cómo mantenía una guerra de miradas con Kurosaki-kun mientras que por su ceja derecha caían ríos de sangre que derivaban en pequeñas gotas de sangre que teñían la moqueta con el color de la vida .Pero sobretodo y muy a mi pesar ví cómo su alma se derrumbaba por cortesía de las manos ensangrentadas de quien alguna vez fue mi -kun estaba preparándose para volverle a golpear cuando yo corrí a sujetarle el brazo

-Porfavor ...Kurosaki-kun déjalo , déja de pegarle...- Me miró con desdén y sentenció con un

-Desaparece , aquí sólo estorbas...

_**Narrado por Ulquiorra**_

Estaba dejando que me pegaran la paliza de mi vida , no porque no pudiera defenderme , sino porque si me defendía "ella" podía salir herida , y eso no me lo podría perdonar .Pero lo que tampoco podía perdonar era que ese cerdo la tratara como si fuera un estorbo.

Ví cómo la apartaba con desgana , haciendo que se cayera al suelo , ví como luego no la ayudaba a levantarse , ví como ese cerdo en vez de preocuparse por ella , se preocupaba por acabar el trabajo conmigo

-Bueno Ulquiorra , estás preparado para perder tu preciado orgullo -Dirigió su puño a toda velocidad contra mí y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarme tiré de su muñeca hacia mí y aprovechando su despiste le propiné un puñetazo en la nariz que lo tiró al suelo . Cuando ya lo tenía en el suelo le cogí por el pelo y lo lancé contra una pared con toda la fuerza que pude . Cuando escuché el sonido de su cuerpo estrellándose contra la pared sentí como una corriente eléctrica me atravesaba de los pies a la cabeza , sentí cómo mi pelo se erizaba de la emoción y sonreí cuando me volví una vez más contra él ; le dí uno , dos , tres , cuatro , cinco , seis , siete , ocho , nueve ...En realidad perdí la cuenta de cuantos puñetazos le estaba dando pero nada me importaba porque él había dañado a MI mujer , porque la había dañado a "ella"

-ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO KUROSAKI - Sentía cómo la ira fluía libremente por mis venas , sentía cómo mi presión arterial subía , sentía cómo la adrenalina se disparaba en sangre ...Me sentí extasiado .Pero lo que no sentí fue que Orihime estaba con los ojos como platos mirándome , y tampoco sentí cuando Kurosaki perdió la consciencia... Me miré las manos , estaban llenas de sangre , la sangre de Kurosaki .

Sentí los gentiles brazos de Orihime pasar desde mi espalda hasta mi abdomen , me levanté del suelo con ella aún agarrada a mí y entonces me dijo...

-Tranquilo Ulquiorra ya pasó todo ...- Me dí la vuelta y la vi sonreirme mientras lloraba . Sentí cómo mis músculos hasta ahora tensionados se relajaban hasta quedar muertos .Dejé de sentir mis extremidades en cuanto ella me miró , en cuanto limpió la sangre de mi cara con esa gran sonrisa que la carcterizaba...

\- ¡ ICHIGO ! - Rukia entró corriendo donde Kurosaki se encontraba - ICHIGO , REACCIONA ¡DIME ALGO ! - Consternados Orihime y yo vimos cómo Rukia zarandeaba a Kurosaki hasta que porfin éste despertó .- Ichigo , Ichigo ¿Q-que te ha pasado ? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-Rukia ...- La acarició la cara y apartó las lágrimas que caían por su cara -Esto me lo he hecho yo sólo

-¿D-de que hablas Ichigo?

-Nunca debimos de haber intentado separárlos , míralos , son felices juntos

-Entonces ...¿Que quieres hacer?

-Por lo pronto ir al hospital porque ese emo tiene más fuerza de la que aparenta- Se puso de pie con ayuda de Rukia - Vosotros mejor marcharos antes de que llegue la ambulancia

-Pero

-Pero nada Orihime , ya nos encargaremos nosotros de todo , tú solo encárgate de ser feliz. - Antes de que Orihime pudiera responder la cogí de la mano esperando estar fuera de esa casa antes de que cualquiera de los allí presentes cambiara de opinión.

Comencé a caminar todo lo rápido que pude mientras sostenía con mi mano los menudos dedos de Orihime . Solo quería correr, huir lo más que pudiera de allí , y eso hice ; corrí , corrí hasta que mis pulmones dolieron y la sangre se congeló en mis venas , corrí hasta dejar de sentir mis pies , hasta que sentí que yo volaba y éstos se movian por inercia . Corrí hasta que llegue a un parque donde casi sin aliento Orihime me pidió parar ¡ESTABA TAN CONCENTRADO EN MI MISMO QUE NO ME DÍ CUENTA DE LAS EXIGENCIAS DE ELLA! ..._**Patético , sí ,eso es lo que soy ;tal vez Kurosaki tenía razón y está mejor con él que conmigo** _La miré de soslayo y la descubrí sentada en un estanque justo en el centro del parque . Ella me descubrió y con una seña me izo ir dónde ella estaba.

Una vez estuve allí ella me señaló un lugar a su lado , y me senté allí , justo donde ella me dijo . Ya era de noche y apenas acababa de darme cuenta .Miles de pensamientos rondaban mi cabeza cuando Orihime llamó mi atención y con una sonrisa me señaló un punto perdido en ese cielo estrellado .

-¿La ves Ulquiorra? - Me fijé un poco más y entonces lo ví . Asentí - Esa es la Luna ¿A que es preciosa? - Miré el astro lunar y después a Orihime , sus ojos brillaban con una luz especial- ¿Sabes en lo que pienso muchas noches mientras veo la luna? - Negué-¡Si tuviera 5 vidas para vivir! Entonces podría haber nacido en 5 ciudades distintas, y comer hasta que mi estómago se llenara 5 veces, y trabajar en 5 empleos distintos... y también, 5 veces... enamorarme de la misma persona...- Ví cómo su mirada se enturbiaba con esas últimas palabras . Entonces miré mis manos y la ví teñidas de sangre , teñidas de la sangre del chico que la ha gustado toda su vida...

Me levanté de dónde estaba y me dí la vuelta mirando el estanque donde tanto la Luna como Orihime y como yo quedábamos reflejados . Horrorizado contemplé el reflejo que me devolvía el estanque; Mi camiseta llena de sangre , mi cara llena de sangre por los cortes en mi ceja y labio . Los iba a rozar con la punta de mis dedos , pero no pude cuando el reflejo del estanque me mostró mis dedos y manos untados en sangre , una sangre que no era mía...

Caí al suelo de rodillas , derrotado por no poder con toda la presión . Rememoré cada segundo en la casa de los Kurosaki , rememoré cada golpe recibido , cada golpe devuelto , cada grito ,cada gota de sangre expulsada por mi enemigo , rememoré cada lágrima de Orihime...

**¿En qué me he convertido? Soy un monstruo...Si Orihime no me hubiera parado ¿Que hubiera pasado? ¿Lo habría m_atado? Sí , lo habría matado y ahora sería un asesino. Sería peor que el asesino que mató a mis padres Volví a mirarme las manos oscurecidas por el tinte granate que cubría mi piel ,temblorosa a culpa de mis traumas y seca a causa del frío que entumecía mi piel y me congelaba las venas impidiendo la correcta circulación de mi sangre ..._**

Sentí que alguien me abrazaba por la espalda, me giré y la vía "ella" con el rostro escondido en mi hombro y su pelo ocultándola los ojos.

-Porfavor , ya no llores más , no puedo soportar verte llorar... -Alcé mi mano y con mis dedos toqué una sustancia líquida que caía desde mis ojos por mi barbilla hasta finalmente terminar su recorrido en el árido suelo de cemento que se alzaba bajo mis pies.¿Qué era eso que dificultaba mi visión haciendo borroso todo lo que me rodeaba?

-¿Qué es esto? - Alguna vez vi que a algunas personas les salía agua de los ojos pero a mí nunca ,por más terrorífico que fuera lo que me hubiera pasado ,había soltado agua por los de que me pudiera llegar a dar cuenta Orihime estaba delante mío secando mis lágrimas con la palma de su mano

**_No me merezco su atención , no me merezco ni una sola de las lágrimas que ha desperdiciado por mi culpa .En el fondo no se de que me quejo de Kurosaki cuando yo soy mucho peor que él._**

Frustrado comencé a descargar toda mi rabia con mis nudillos estampándolos contra el asfalto . Sentía dolor , sí , mucho dolor , pero nada de lo que estaba haciendo enmendaría todo el dolor que había causado , por lo que seguí arremetiendo contra el suelo una y otra vez . Sentí cómo las piedrecitas del asfalto se hundían en mi piel pero no me importó ,escuché cada golpe de mis nudillos estrellándose pero seguí , sentí cómo la piel de mis nudillos era arrancada , cómo se despegaba de mi piel tortuosamente y cómo a causa de eso salía sangre pero no me importó .

-¡ BASTA ! - Nada me importó hasta que sentí las cálidas manos de Orihime detener mis manos cuando estaban a punto de estrellarse de nuevo contra el asfalto - Basta... Porfavor - No la miré a los ojos , ni siquiera alcé la vista hasta que no sentí como una de las preciadas lágrimas de Orihime se estrellaba contra mis manos.

Cuando alcé mi rostro ví cómo ella sostenía mis dos manos entre sus manos y cómo de sus ojos cerrados caían lágrimas. Aparté mis manos de las suyas con gesto tosco.

-No lo entiendes Orihime .Si tú no me hubieras parado lo habría matado , sería un asesino... - Orihime se mordió los labios , parecían intentar decír algo pero no encontrar las palabras para expresarlo - No hace falta que digas nada , entenderé que a partir de ahora no me quieras volver a ver Orihime - Me despedí de ella con una sonrisa en mi rostro y entoné un -Hasta siempre Orihime

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ola!**

**¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO ! :)**

**Bueno este es el noveno capitulo y espero que les guste mucho , mucho ,mucho :))**

**Si les gusta esta historia pásense por mi canal y verán las demás que tengo , 2 terminadas y 1 en desarrollo**

**Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

**Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

**Hasta el próximo capi!**

**Matta nee!**


	10. Chapter 10

****TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH****

****LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA****

****Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!****

****Atención : las comillas son diálogos que por x o por y omito****

****y las letras en cursiva con negrita son pensamientos muy fuertes del personaje****

****Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo****

****.****

****.****

****.****

****AVISO :este es el final de la historia****

****.****

****.****

****Quiero dedicárselo a todos los que han seguido la historia pero sobre todo a dos incondicionales : Iris .Tohru .Sohma******** y Bordebergia Muchas gracias :)****

****.****

****.****

****.****

**Capítulo10: " La vida es mía , pero mi corazón es tuyo ... La sonrisa es mía , pero el motivo eres tú"**

Caminaba a mi casa por callejuelas deshabitadas y barrios donde más común era que te ocurriera una desgracia ... Buscaba pelea porque eso era lo único capaz de calmar mi sed de sangre , mi frustración , mi ira , mi verguenza...**  
**

-¡ Ei tú !- Buscaba pelea y la había encontrado - ¿Estas perdido chico? - No levanté mi mirada del suelo cuando rió socarronamente . Solo me quede quieto esperando a que se acercara - ¿Te pasa algo pequeñín? ¿Estás buscando a tu mamá? - Se giró hacia sus amigos y con una seña caminaron hacia mí . Sonreí , habían caido en mi trampa .

Cuando uno de ellos se fue a acercar a mí con la intención de meterme un puñetazo le retorcí la muñeca , le dí un cabezazo y lo lancé contra otros dos que intentaban venir a por mí.Sonreí satisfecho , con esa mierda de técnica nunca podrían conmigo...

El líder de la banda vino hacía mi con la navaja en la mano izquierda, por lo que símplemente tenía que esquivar los navajazos y eso hice. El truco estaba en que la navaja estuviera lo suficientemente cerca tuyo como para tú poder esquivarla y él no poder cambiar de dirección y eso era relativamente fácil . Claro que si sólo hubiera sido eso ni tan siquiera hubiera ido a buscar pelea con aquellos tíos.

El problema estaba en que mientras esquivaba los navajazos de uno , tenía que mirar que los otros 3 no intentaran matarme por la espalda .

Nada más que pude me deshice del de la navaja y fui uno por uno dejando K.O a los demás.

Al líder del grupo lo que le hice fue retorcerle la mano con la que no sostenía la navaja y después lanzarlo contra una pared , para que , aprovechando el golpe se aturdiera y así poder quitarle la navaja .

Una vez hecha la parte principal; le cogí por las muñecas hacia atrás y cuando estaban completamente en tensión le puse el pie en la espalda y tiré más fuerte hacia atrás . El resultado :dos preciosas luxaciones de hombro.

Cuando los otros 3 reaccionaron y vinieron hacia mí ya era demasiado tarde porque ya me había dado tiempo a pensar cómo sería el final de cada uno. El primero que se lanzó fue uno que llevaba consigo un bate de beisbol y antes de que pudiera llegar a darme con él le dí una patada en el pecho lanzándolo varios metros hacia detrás haciendo que se metiera ,al tropezar ,en uno de los contenedores que había por la calle.

El siguiente vino desarmado intentando darme un puñetazo , y dejé que pensara que lo conseguiría , pero cunado estaba casi rozando mi cara me dí media vuelta y le dí una patada de kapoeira el cara , estrellándolo contra el suelo . El último me miraba interrogante no sabiendo si enfrentarse o no a mí , por lo que le hice una señal de que se acercara . No había nada que perder ¿No?

El susodicho en cuestión se acercó a mí con la típica pose de defensa utilizada en boxeo ; las maños en forma de puño delante de la cara protegiéndola de cualquier agresión , y uno de los pies desplazados hacia atrás , lo cual permite poder atacar al contrario con cualquier movimiento.

Asentí con una pequeña sonrisa floreciendo en mis labios , sabía que ese niñato no tenía nada que hacer contra mí , pero ya que me iba a hacer perder el tiempo esperaba que fuera a valer la pena ... Por su bien más que nada

Utilicé la misma pose que ése niñato y comenzó el 1ºROUND :comenzamos a dar vueltas mientras manteníamos el contacto con nuestras miradas .Me aburría el símple hecho de sólo girar en círculos como si de una peonza me tratara , así que me abalancé sobre él con un derechazo pero lo esquivó

-Nada mal ... - Sonrió y cuando menos me lo esperaba me golpeó en la mandíbula .La sangre volvió a brotar desde mi boca hasta el suelo , y la sensación me gustaba . Éste chico sí me daría juego no como las otras tres mierdas que tenía como colegas...

2º ROUND :Antes de lo esperado me volví a abalanzar contra él y ésta vez a pesar de esquivar la primera oleada de puñetazos , a pesar de revolverse cuando efectué una llave , y a pesar de rendirse ... No paré hasta tenerlo tirado en el suelo

3º ROUND :Observé desde mi perspectiva los cuerpos de los que hasta hacía escasos minutos eran mis rivales

-Patético - Estaba a punto de irme cuando sentía cuando el chaval al que había empotrado contra el contenedor se movía y comenzaba emprender una marcha lenta como único intento de fuga - HA... - Me reí y le dejé un poco de ventaja para que se pudiera preparar para lo que se le avecinaba .

Pasados dos minutos comencé a caminar en su dirección . Vislumbré el terror en su mirada cuando se giró y vió la sangre de sus compañeros en mi camiseta en un principio gris y ahora granate .Comenzó a caminar más rápido , no me importó , sabía que no llegaría muy lejos cojeando .Pero llegó un momento en que me harté de jugar al gato y al ratón y aumenté mi velocidad y con mi brazo enfrente de su cuello hice un gancho y lo acorralé contra una pared .

La piernas le temblaban , mi fuerza le ahogaba , las palabras no le salían y su cara comenzó a pasar por todo tipo de tonalidades y lo mejor de todo era la forma en la que yo lo estaba disfrutando...

-Pa-ra ...t-tío ... m-m-me vas a m-mata... - De pronto dejó de hablar , posiblemente era porque había hecho más fuerza contra su garganta . Sentía sus dedos encallecidos aprisionando mi brazo en un intento desesperado por soltarse de mi agarre .

Pero no cedí , la satisfacción que sentía al tener a ese ser despreciable a mi merced era indescriptible . Sentir cómo sus cuerdas vocales se contraían intentando hacer más profundas las bocanadas de aire , cómo sus dedos perdían poco a poco la fuerza de la que hasta ahora presumía , sentir cómo sus ojos se volvían casi imitando una posesión demoníaca ...Eso me hacía sentir bien , pero...

-Orihime

Lo solté de inmediato haciendo que rebotara contra el suelo , y aún aturdido debido al golpe hecho a correr

\- ¡ ERES UN MONSTRUO TIO! UN MALDITO MONSTRUO -Sí , esas palabras describían a la perfección cómo era , cómo me sentía ...Cómo sentía que Orihime me describiría...

Por mi mente pasaron numerosas imágenes de su rostro sonriendo , pero no a mí , sino a Kurosaki . A ese mierda al que le había pateado la cara .

Sabía que sus acciones eran imperdonables , pero no por ello debía de haberme dejado llevar por mis instintos más bajos.

Volví a recordar una vez más el rostro lloroso de Orihime , la angustiada mueca en la que se combirtió su rostro hasta entonces sonriente . Recordé como sus menudos brazos rodearon mi espalda y mi cintura inetntando pararme en el instante en el que casi me combierto en un asesino , y aún así después de haberme peleado con ella y haber terminado lo nuestro , si es que alguna vez había empezado , me había vuelto a pelear con unos tipejos que no conocía , y por si eso fuera poco a uno de ellos casi lo mato .

Poco a poco , impulsado por la nada , por que en ese instante era lo único que era capaz de sentir , comencé a caminar de nuevo hacia mi casa . Arrastraba las suelas de mis deportivas , ya de por si desgastadas , haciendo que estas chirriaran al contacto con el pulido cemento que se alzaba bajo mis pies .

Era un muerto en vida , sabía que estaba vivo porque con el frio otoñal que se sentía por las calles de Karakura mi aliento era visible en forma de vaho , pero no encontraba nada más que pudiera llegar a demostrarme que aún estaba vivo, que aún no había caído en las garras de lucifer ... Que aún tenía un destino al cual pertenecer

Llegué a mi casa hecho polvo .Sentía cómo cada musculo de mi cuerpo se negaba a obedecerme , sentí cómo el suelo se acercaba a mí , o tal vez era yo quien me acercaba a él ,pero de cualquier forma fue mi cara quien lo saludó . Y allí me quedé , tirado en el suelo cual colilla , esperando que la nada me viniera a saludar , que me brindara una de sus sonrisas estéreas o que tal vez se quedara allí parada , observándome , y que si se cansaba se viniera a sentar conmigo .No quería levantarme , quería sentir el contacto duro y frío del suelo , cual me garantizaba un soporte fijo en el cual apoyarme , el único que tenía en ese momento tras abandonar a Orihime en ese parque a más de las doce de la noche.

-Orihime - Algo en mi cabeza cambió cuando me dí cuenta de ese pequeño detalle . La había abandonado . N-necesitaba saber que estaba bien , que no la había pasado nada . Cogí el móvil y cuando estaba marcando su número me dí cuenta de que no podía llamarla sin más después de todo lo que había pasado , no podía hacer borrón y cuenta nueva porque ésta vez no tenía esa posibilidad.

Pesaroso me levanté del suelo y adolorido comprobe cómo a cada paso que daba todo mi cuerpo estallaba en un sin fin de crijidos que entumecían mi cuerpo y me daban ganas de dárlo todo por perdido , de no ir a verla , de no saber qé había sido de ella . Sólo quería estar solo y pensar , pero desgraciadamente cada centímetro de esa casa olía a ella , a su aroma amelocotonado .Sentía el aire cómo si de su melodiosa voz se tratara , casi espectral , casi fantasmal y 100% genuina , dulce y natural , igual que ella . Cada brisa de aire era una nueva caricia que sentía que ella me dedicaba y que sólo a mí podía ir dirigida...

Cada segundo en esa casa era cómo estar en el paraíso por lo que decidido salí de allí . Yo no merecía el paraíso , y mucho menos a ella . Sólo pensar en la combinación de ambos para un ser tan despreciable y repugnante como yo suponía casi una blasfemía a todo tipo de naturaleza divina.

Tan veloz como pude recorrí las calles de aquella ciudad gracias a la cual me encontre con mi único y primer amor . Llegué al parque y no la ví por lo que desesperado patrullé todas las calles que se encontraban bordeando ese área pero no la ví . Ya no sabía que hacer cuando a punto de derrumbarme ví una cabina telefónica . Me encaminé hasta ella , la única opcion que tenía era llamarla , y si contestaba no hablaría con ella . Símplemente cortaría la llamada pero al menos necesitaba saber que estaba viva , que estaba bien...

Escuché los pitidos del móvil mientras efectuaba la llamada .Cada pitido era una agonía que impasible me azotaba con su látigo ignorante .

-¿Si? - Escuche su melodiosa voz al otro lado del telefono y aunque estube a punto de contestar , de decirla cuanto em alegraba de saber de ella ,de decirla cuando sentía lo imbécil que era , la forma en la que me había comportado, el haberla dejado presenciar aquella escena en que yo me teñía de la sangre del que alguna vez fue su amado...

Tenía tanto que decir que terminé por callármelo , por colgarla volviéndola a dejar una vez más con la palabra en la boca.

Esa misma noche tuve una pesadilla , soñé con el día en que murieron mis padres ...Un trágico accidente de coche en el que el único superviviente fui yo . El conductor era un camionero borracho que el mismo día del juicio decidió suicidarse por lo que ni siquiera iba a cumplir condena , no tenía de quien vengarme...

Mi familia decía cosas cómo " Por su culpa murió Esmeralda , si no le hubiera protegido con su cuerpo ella seguiría viva" ,"Yo la dije que tener un hijo tan pronto sólo la traería desgracias " " Su padre levantó una empresa de la nada , cuenta con miles de empleados a su cargo ¿Sabeís las rercusiones que esto traerá? "

Todos me miraban mal , pero no lloré y eso fue lo que más les enfadó. Mis emociones quedaron en un segundo plano cuando ví el cadaver de mis padres ,cuando desperté lleno de arañazos en un hospital . Pero sobre todo cuando mi abuela materna abofeteó mi cara llamandome "hijo del demonio" , predicando que yo no era su nieto y que nunca tendría nada más que ver con su familia .En ese instante mis ojos perdieron su brillo .

Recuerdo pasarme los días estudiando administración de empresas ,con tan solo 8 años. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que fui presentado como sucesor de la empresa de mi padre y me acuerdo de lo primero que dije "Encantado de conocerles , mi nombre es Ulquiorra Cifer , y debido a la repentina defunción de mis padres yo seré el encargado de esta empresa " se escucharon rumores " todo aquel que tenga algún problema que me lo comunique porfavor , estaré en mi despacho"

Desde ese mismo día comencé a trabajar en albaranes y negocios con otras empresas. La empresa remontó y debido a que yo debía de estudiar y no tenía tiempor para todo elegí un hombre de confianza el cual me tuviera informado de todo lo que pasara y se hiciera el "presidente" de la empresa mientras que yo era el presidente en la hombre de confianza era mi mayordomo , ese hombre gentil que me había enselado todo lo que sabía.

Harto de esa ciudad y de esa empresa con 15 años me había mudado a Karura donde conocí a Inoue Orihime . Era una tarde calurosa y estaba comprando en el mercado cuando una chica chocó contra mí y tiró lo que llegaba en la cesta , se disculpó y salió corriendo .Me acuerdo de observarla mientras su pelo dotado de los rayos del atardecer se perdía entre la multitud .

Al día siguiente la volví a ver y ahí fue donde comenzó mi delirante amor.

**_ Unos días despues del incidente con Kurosaki_**

Pasaron los días y una vez más tuve que ir a clase , pero ya nada era igual. Mi rostro no expresaba serenidad ; expresaba la furia de un tigre enjaulado por años. Cada vez que algo me molestaba terminaba en pelea , y la primera fue cuando me entré de que quieres hicieron los carteles fueron Loly y Menoly , unas chicas de mi curso a las cuales les dejé claro que si le volvían a hacer algo así a Orihime la próxima vez no serían capces de contarlo.

Conforme los días pasaban dejé de mirar el grupo en el que Orihime se organizaba. Pero algo que noté fue que cada uno iba por su lado ; Ishida iba con Sado , Ichigo iba con Rukia aunque ahora no estaban saleindo , habían decidido " dárse un tiempo" , y Orihime ... Orihime iba sola , daba igual quien la hablara , su rostro se mantenía tansombrío como la Luna cuando las nubes disipan su brillo natural .

Quería hablarla , verla y decirla todo lo que sentía pero no había nada de lo que hablar , ya lo habíamos dejado todo claro en aquel oscuro parque .

Había sido muy bonito mientras duró , pero nada más . Porque los monstruos y las princesas nunca terminan juntos . Porque los monstruos necesitan un castigo por ser tan crueles cómo son , porque las princesas necesitan un principe que las complemente , y sobre todo porque si el monstruo deja de ser monstruo , si deja de ser cruel , frío y despiadado toda la diversión se acaba y el cuento deja de ser leido por infantes debido a lo lioso de la historia o a la carencia de moraleja de la misma.

Kurosaki se recuperó rápido de las fracturas y volvió a su vida normal , y a pesar de lo amigos que en un pasado habían sido Orihime ya no lo aceptaba , no lo quería cerca . Ni a él , ni a Rukia , ni a nadie , un ejemplo de ello era el distanciamiento que sufrió con su amiga Arisawa Tatsuki.

Sabía que no tenía derecho a reprocharla , que todo lo que la dijera podría llegar a ser utilizado en mi contra porque yo era el causante de sus desgracias, pero ... Me mataba seguir viendo eso y al no poder hacer nada por pararlo lo mejor era ...Irme de Karakura

Al dái siguiente fui a hablar con el director y le expuse mis razones , las razones por la cuales me quería salir del centro , ahorrandome evidentemente los detalles de mi vida amorosa.

-¿Éstá seguro señor Cifer? ¿No habría ninguna otra forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión?

-No , me temo que la única forma de hacerme permanecer aquí esta lejos de su alcance - Hubo un silenció incómo después del cual suspiró

-Muy bien , como quieras pero ... Piénsatelo unos días ¿Vale?- Asentí y salí del despacho encontrándome a mi paso con varias chicas , pero no con la que yo quería . La cual en esos momentos pasaba por mi derecha y rozaba nuestros hombros con un leve toque .

Quedé un rato embelesado con su belleza , pero sabía que toda esa tortura acabarí pronto por lo que me fui a casa.

Una vez en casa comencé a hacer cajas para la muzanza que tendría lugar en una semana. Llamé a mi mayordomo para que se encargara de todo y cuando acabé me tiré en el sofá .

No llevaba ni diez minutos tumbado dusfrutando de un merecido descanso cuando el timbre sonó. Lo ignoré , no tenía ganas de levantarme , pero volvió a sonar esta vez más insistente .

Lo ignoré unas 3 veces pero a la cuarta ya no aguanté más y me levanté del sofá malhumorado , hastiado del amldido ruido que taladraba mis oídos dejandome con la sensación de estar a punto de quedarme sin tímpano.

Llevándome cajar por delante y sin tan siquiera preocuparme por mi apariencia abrí la puerta y me encontré con alguien de espaldas a mi . Debido a la luz no era capaz a ver su cara por lo que no puede reconocer su figura

-¿Quien eres? - Ví cómo el sujeto de tensaba y cómo al darse la vuelta me dejaba sin habla - Orihime... Tú ¿Que... - No sabía cómo seguir esa frase por lo que enmudecí

-Un gusto verte Ulquiorra - Ví como sus vivarachos ojos irisados trazaban un camino desde mis pies hasta el cabello que caía desordenado por mi frente , soltando al final una sonrisilla - ¿Puedo pasar? - Vacilé u momento pero al instante asentí ¿Quién era la Orihime que me había estado cruzando todos estos días por los pasillos?

-Adelante - Sonrió y pasó a mi aprtamento - Perdona por el desorden , esque me voy a mu...

-No te marches - No pude seguir hablando debido a su interrupción y entonces me dí cuenta de que volvía a estar dándome la espalda

-No te entiendo Orihime ... Pensé que no querrías volver a verme despué de lo que pasó - Ella se giró y se abrazó a mi camiseta

-Te necesito , te necesito , te necesito ... Te necesito en mi vida Ulquiorra - No sabía que podía decir ante esa declaración , pero ... Yo no quería tener solo una mistad y lo sé , es egoista , pero el ser humano lo es por naturaleza

-Orihime , en todos estos días no me has hablado , no me has saludado , ni siquiera me has mirado ¿Que se supone que ha pasado para que te hayas decidido a hablarme? - Me soltó y se alejó unos pasos de mí

-Necesitaba pensar ... En tí , en mí , en Kurosaki-kun , el Kuchiki-san ... Necesitaba tiempo para estar segura de mis sentimientos . Por eso no me he reacionado con nadie ... Ni siquiera contigo ...Lo siento

-¿Y que fue lo que te hizo venir hasta aquí?

-M-me enteré de que te marchabas , de que te volvías a la ciudad de donde eras y -y yo no podía , no quería perderte . No podía imaginarme una vida sin tí aquí en Karakura...No podía Ulquiorra - Ví cómo sus ojos se volvían acuosos y cómo sujetaba ambas manos sobre el pecho mientras estas comenzaban a combulsionarse

-Pero Orihime ... Casi mato a Kurosaki y aún cuando eso pasó fui a buscar pela dejándote sola en aquel parque . No te merezco Orihime , sólo voy a hacerte daño...

-¡No ! Estás equivocado Ulquiorra , soy yo quien no te merece , porque a pesar de lo abatido que te ví no fui capaz de consolarte . Porque cuando te fuiste de ese parque me quedé vacía y ni aún así pude ir a por tí . Porque a pesar de que sabía que en el instituto me miraba , ni una sola vez te devolví la mirada .Yo sabía todo lo que estabas sufriendo y no hice nada por tí ... Yo soy quien no te merece , pero aun así te quiero conmigo . Llamame egoista , llamame caprichosa , llamame consentida pero no me dejes sola...

La miré y pude ver sus sufrimiento en cada lágrima que se escapaba de sus perfectas cuencas irisada . No sabía que hacer ni que decir , pero mis manos ,fueron dirigidas por una furza desconocida para mí , a los ojos de Orihime , de mi princesa , quitándo así las lágrimas que dificultaban que me pudiera mirar

-Orihime

-No te vayas , no te vayas , no te vayas , no te vayas Ulquiorra ...Porfavor - Sonreí internecido . Era la primera vez que veía a alguien que no fuer mi madre llorar por mí.

-No me iré te lo prometo - Alzó la mirada incrédula , permitiéndome así sujetar su barbilla en una cálida caricia - Si quieres que me quede me quedaré Orihime- Ella me abrazó impulsivamente y yo la correspondí mientras mi corazón se paraba al escuchar un " Te amo Ulquiorra"

-¿Q-QUE? - Antes de que pudiera alejarme de ella se puso de puntillas

-Ven aquí tonto -Me cogió por la camiseta - Hay algo que desde hace un tiempo he querido probar - Y sin más preámbulos me beso , era un beso necesitado , suave , caliente e inexperto.

Pasó los brazos por mi nuca y me atrajo más hacia ella intensificando el beso , a lo cual yo respondí cogiéndola de la cintura y llevandola hasta el sofá mientras nuestros alientos chocaban , la respiración nos faltaba y el resto del mundo dejabamos de existir . Porque solo éramos ella y yo

Orihime y Ulquiorra

La princesa y el Monstruo

Porque al fin estaba con **_"Mi dulce flor de melocotón"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_AVISO : SI QUEREIS QUE HAGA UN ESPILOGO PONEDMELO EN LOS COMENTARIOS O MANDADMELO POR MENSAJE PRIVADO _**

**_UNA VEZ MÁS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO QUE HA RECIBIDO ESTA HISTORIA_**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ola!**

Bueno , han sido unos 4 meses escribiendo esta historia y la verdad es que me ha gustado , pero no ha seguido para nada el guión que tenía pensado , pero el resultado me ha encantado .

A pesar de no haber podido subir todas las semanas o de hacer capítulos cortitos habeis sido realmente pacientes y he recibido muchisimos ánimos , lo cual he de agrade cer desde el fondo de mi corazón .

No tengo mucho más que decir excepto que espero que ésta historia os haya gustado y que os la dedico enteramente a vosotros que sois quienes lo habeis hecho posible con todos vuetros comentarios :)

**NOVEDAD :** Comenzaré una historia nueva sobre esta pareja pero tardaré un poco en subirla porque me voy de vacaciones

GRCIAS POR TODO :)

Matta nee :)


	11. Chapter 11

****TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH****

****LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA****

****Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!****

****Atención : las comillas son diálogos que omito****

****y las letras en cursiva con negrita son pensamientos muy fuertes del personaje****

****Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo****

****.****

****.****

****.****

****AVISO :este es el epílogo de la historia ( capítulo fianl)  
****

****.****

****.****

****Quiero dedicárselo a todos los que han seguido la historia pero sobre todo a dos incondicionales : Iris .Tohru .Sohma******** y Bordebergia Muchas gracias :)****

****.****

****.****

****.****

**Epílogo : Infinity isn´t enough for us  
**

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que nos dimos nuestro primer beso en mi apartamento .Es primavera y este año es la graduación de Orihime .

Desde la puerta que da a su apartamento puedo ver cláramente un paisaje digno de fotografía ; Justo enfrente mío se alza un gran muro rodeado por enredaderas de las cuales salen unas llamativas flores azules y violetas , los árboles detrás del muro danzan con un ritmo pausado pero constante , de izquierda a derecha . El cerezo se mueve impulsado por el viento , y de sus preciosas ramas color madera sonrosada caen pétalos que flotaban en el viento bailando una marcha parecido a un vals pero más complejo .Con cada brisa del viento el árbol entona una nueva nota en su personal solfeo...

Escuché cómo la puerta detrás mío se abría dando paso a Orihime ; llevaba un vestido con escote de barco en color pastel con piedras minúsculas alrededor de su cintura , uniéndose en la parte central entre las costillas y volviendo a bifurcarse en la parte del pecho hasta llegar a las mangas donde seguían con la tela de rejilla hasta llegar a sus muñecas. Por la parte de atrás el vestido es abierto en forma de V hasta la altura de la cintura . El vestido era largo , tanto que no se veían sus tacones pulsera color plata.

La miré a los ojos y vi su rostro sonriente sonrojarse con mi mirada inquisidora ; sus ojos estaban remarcados en negro por encima y debajo de las pestañas , llevaba una sobre gris con purpurina y la linea de agua marcada en blanco además de rimmel . Sus labios eran de color coral y sus mejillas también.

Llevaba unos pendientes de colgar en forma de estrella de 6 puntas , el collar que llevaba fue uno que yo mismo le regalé; era de plata con una pequeña piedrita en medio.

Me dí cuenta de que su pelo era relativamente más corto que ayer por lo que al fijarme más en su peinado me dí cuenta de que llevaba el flequillo desviado a la derecha y el pelo recogido hacia ese mismo lado formando una especie de flor y esparciendo los tirabuzones anaranjados de su cabello por su hombro y espalda .

-¿No piensas decirme nada? - Desperté de mi trance y alce una ceja

-¿Se suponía que debía de decirte algo? -Ella estaba a punto de lanzarme el bolso cuando dije -A parte de que serás la más guapa de la graduación claro está - Me acerqué y le susurré -Y que serás toda mía -Sonreí de medio lado cuando se mordió el labio inferior y susurró un "Ulquiorra tonto"

La ofrecí mi brazo y "ella" gustosa lo acepto. Fuimos caminando lentamente hasta el mercedes gris que había alquilado para ese día. Su boca se ensanchó formando una O.

-¿Te gusta ? - Ella asintió fervientemente- Me alegro

La abrí la puerta para que pudiera entrar al coche , y la ayudé colocarse el vestido y a ponerse el cuinturón.

Comencé a conducir hacia el Instituto Karakura , nuestro destino .- No me gustaba conducir , en realidad odiaba conducir , nunca me hubiera sacado el carnet de conducir de no ser por necesidad ; no podía dejar que Orihime pasara frío caminando desde su casa al Instituto pudiendo llevarla yo en mi coche . Odiaba conducir , odiaba los coches , odiaba los atascos , odiaba la contaminación que producían y odiaba tener que recordarme esto cada vez que me ponía al todo pensamiento sobre una muy probable asfixia en el coche se disipaba cuando se trataba de hacerlo por "ella" , después de todo "ella es el sol de mi vida , un soplo de aire fresco en mi atosigada y vertiginosa vida.

Llegamos al Instituto Karakura y una vez más como el caballero que soy le tendí mi mano para que saliera del coche , acto seguido coloqué su mano en el hueco que anteriormente había dejado con mis brazos en forma de jarra .

-Estás muy guapo con ese chaleco - Sonreí ante el halago de Orihime . Llevaba una blusa blanca desabotonada y un chaleco gris , como pantalon levaba uno negro de traje y la chaqueta del mismo la llevaba en el brazo que tenía libre , con mis manos metidas en el bolsillo mientras con mis ojos admiraba el brillo de mis zapatos de charol negro .

\- ¡SEMPAI! - Varias chicas y chicos se acercaron a nosotros y nos machacaron a preguntas , hoy era el día de Orihime así que no pensaba montar un escándalo... Me aguanté .

Como decía aguanté hasta que ví como unos chicos intentaban llevarse a Orihime, entonces la cogí por la muñeca y la abracé a mí . No hizo falta decir más , los chicos se marcharon , pero a las chicas eso las motivó y gritaron aún más

-Chicas... - Orihime las miró sonriente , pero esa sonrisa según ella significa " Ni se os ocurra acercaros a MI HOMBRE o lo lamentareis" ...Sí , definitivamente era lo suficientemente convincente como para que las chicas al ver su sonrisa salieran dándonos mil disculpas

-Creo que esa es una de las facetas tuyas que más me gusta - La susurré al oido y ella se sonrojo dedicándome una sonrisa y terminó diciéndome

-A mi también me encanta cuando te pones celoso cariño - me guiñó un ojo y seguimos caminando

Llegamos hasta el patio donde se haría la entrega de diplomas .Avanzamos entre la gente , la cual al vernos nos dejaba pasar como si fuésemos celebridades.

Al llegar a la parte superior derecha del claustro la dejé con sus amigos ( Kurosaki , Kuchiki , Uryuu ,Sado y Arisawa ; ahora Kurosaki Ichigo y Rukia Kuchiki volvían a salir juntos ... No hay quien los entienda.) y yo me marché hacia unas sillas que había en la esquina superior derecha , donde se sentaban los amigos y familiares de los graduados.

Comenzaron a decir los nombres de los graduados, pero en vez de decirlos tal y cómo la lista de la clase indicaba , los decían en el orden contrario. Por lo que Orihime siendo el número cuatro sería de las últimas a las que dijeran.

Todas la chicas iban bien maquilladas , a excepción de algunas que iban como puertas , y arregladas elegantemente . Por su parte los chicos iban elegantes aunque se les veía que muchos de ellos no estaban muy acostumbrados a las formalidades y que nada más que pudieran se quitarían el traje , o más bien se lo arrancarían.

-Orihime Inoue ; le entrega el diploma el profesor Hachigen Ushoda - Orihime se levantó de la silla con una sonrisa curvando sus golosos labios , de forma elegante caminó segura y decidida hacia la especie de escenario donde su profesor conocido por todos como Hachi le esperaba .

Hizo una reverencia que él contestó y sonrió feliz al igual que su profesor . Tomó el diploma entre sus manos y mientras su profesor la abrazaba por los hombros les hizo una foto el fotógrafo que el instituto contrató para la ocasión.

Y no , no me molestaba que se llevaba bien con su profesor ni que éste la abrazara .Según lo que sé Hachi perdió a su mujer y a su única hija en un accidente de coche y Orihime se le parece a su hija , por eso sé que nunca intentaría nada raro con "ella" ni mucho menos la haría daño .

Orihime bajó las escaleras mientras su anaranjado cabello se mecía al son del viento y su mirada se posaba en mí tan cálida y dulce como siempre.

Cuando la ceremonia acabó me acerqué y ví cómo "ella" y sus amigos hablaban algo sobre ir a una discoteca

-Venga Inoue ¿Hace cuanto que no salimos todos a divertirnos?

-B-bueno etto... esque no quiero causarle ninguna molestia a Ulquiorra...

-No es molestia mujer ¿Quieres ir? - Asintió dubitativa - Bien , pues entonces iremos

Cada uno se fue a su casa a cambiarse , habíamos quedado a las once en la discoteca Hueco Mundo ; una de las que más ambiente tendría .

Cuando entré a la casa de Orihime "ella" se fue a su cuarto y volvió sin vestido ,con el pelo suelto , desmaquillada ,sin tacones y con una camiseta ancha gris desgastada , unos shorts vaqueros y unas zapatillas de conejito

Cenamos , esta vez me tocó a mi hacer la cena y en el fondo creo que lo agradecía , no era que Orihime cocinara mal , era que la gustaba experimentar en la cocina demasiado y eso creaba platos que solo su estómago era capaz de digerir sin terminar con cólicos o gastrointeritis .

Cociné pasta , de la de tiras ,con carne picada .

Nos pusimos a comer del mismo plato y una de las veces por muy cliché que parezca cogimos el mismo hilo de pasta y mientras "ella se sonrojaba yo me levanté de mi asiento y puse mis codos encima de la mesa ,y seguí comiendo hasta que la besé en los labios .Sabía que eso la ponía nerviosa y a la vez la gustaba , sabía que eso la volvía loca y que el baile de nuestras bocas la hipnotizaba , sabía todo lo que mis besos la provocaban y por eso los efectuaba.

Seguí moviendo mis labios acompasadamente sobre los suyos y al ver que aún no abría la boca , la mordí el labio inferior provocando que sus labios se abrieran dándome paso a esa fuente de miel . Su lengua y la mía se entrelazaron bailando primero suavemente , ansiando y temiendo a la vez el roce , calmado , lento . Pero conforme nuestros alientos se hacían irregulares ; el roce se volvió fiero , necesitado , urgente .

Nos separamos, abrimos los ojos , y cuando mis ojos verdes conectaron con los suyos grises sentí como perdía el control .

Nos levantamos de la mesa , la acaricié la mejilla con mimo y "ella " cerró los ojos ,alcé su barbilla y sonreí . Por fin estábamos juntos , mi pasado ya no importaba , nadie podría separarnos...

-Riing - Nada excepto un móvil

-¿Si? ¿Que? - Orihime miró el reloj de la cocina - Si , s-si , ya ya mismo voy sí vale , chao.

Corrió como si no hubiera mundo hacia su cuarto y tras escucharla decir varias maldiciones salió de la habitación con un vestido negro de cuello de barco a medio poner y el pelo complétamente desordenado cayendo varios mechones por su cara evitando así que viera el notable sonrojo que cubría su cara .

-¿Pasa algo Orihime?

-N-no consigo subirme la cremallera -Se dió la vuelta enseñándome el vestido por la espalda ; Era negro , engarzado arriba por un botón dorado en forma de bola y abierto hasta la mitad de la espalda donde comenzaba una cremallera dorada que terminaba en el ... las ... Creo que ya sabeis donde me refiero .

El vestido era de coctel corto , bastante corto , pero me encantaba ; la daba un toque rebelde con ese vestido que terminaba en sus muslo y se ceñía marcando las curvas de su cuerpo.

Le subí la cremallera y cuando terminé me lo agradeció con un gracias y un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que se sonrojaba y volvió corriendo a su cuarto .

Yo me senté en el sofá y puse la tele , miré el reloj ; eran las diez y media

Casi diez minutos después Orihime salió de su cuarto con unos tacones de aguja negros abiertos por delante , con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta , los pendientes de la graduación un bolso rojo y las uñas pintadas del mismo color , además de un maquillaje complétamente diferente al de por la mañana ;tenía un ahumado en marrón , dorado y negro ,además de rimmel y un eyeliner negro por encima y debajo de las pestañas . Sus labios parecían más comestibles de lo normal con ese tono naranja nacarado .

Sonrió al verme mirándola como si fuera a comérmela , o más posiblemente a secuestrarla y no dejarla salir hasta no dejar rastros de labial en sus labios.

-¿Nos vamos? - Orihime sonrió y yo sonreí de medio lado dándola a entender que sí

En veinte minutos estábamos en la discoteca , encontramos a sus amigos y nos quedamos hablando con ellos ; al final ni yo les caía tan mal ni ellos a mí.

Sobre las doce de la noche nos dispersamos y nos fuimos de la planta baja a ver las diferentes pistas de baile que había ; había 6 pisos con diferentes estilos de música , pop , , hip-hop , lento , tango , sensual y antigua tipo los años ochenta .

Orihime me cogió de la mano y me llevó al primer piso , música pop . Insistió en que me pusiera a bailar pero decliné la oferta y me quedé al lado de la barra. Claro que nunca pensé que lo que mis ojos veían pudiera ser posible.

Orihime se metió a la pista de baile y entonces comenzó a sonar una canción "Talking body" , me dirigió una mirada de advertencia y comenzó a moverse ,contoneando sus caderas al sonido de la música , bajó sus manos hasta donde terminaba al vestido y poco a poco comenzó a subir sus manos por la tela del vestido ; muslos , cintura , caderas , costilas ,pecho , cuello , cara y para terminar puso su dedo indice entre sus dientes y lo mordió , me dirigió una mirada que supe entender a la perfección y antes de que nadie se le acercase dejé la barra del bar y comencé a caminar hacia ella.

La canción comenzó a ir más lento , la miré a los ojos y ella se quedó quieta esperando que llegara , cuando llegué sabía que la canción estaba a punto de terminar , sonreí . Orihime hacía conmigo lo que quería , y eso en cierta forma me gustaba .

Con esos tacones quedábamos casi a la misma altura a pesar de que yo era bastante más alto que ella . Solté la coleta que tenía con un movimiento rápido y su pelo lleno de tirabuzones cayó en cascada rodeando sus hombros y espalda . "Ella" entrelazó sus brazós por mi nuca y acarició mi pelo azabache el cual había dejado que me creciera hasta casí tocarme los hombros .Me acercó a ella poco a poco mientras nuestros cuerpos se juntaban conforme la musica volvía a hacerme más rápida y el estribillo volvía a sonar.

-Bésame ... - No hacía falta que lo volviera a repetir porque no pensaba dejarla continuar hablando llevaba desde que la vía con ese color de labios pensando en cómo quitarselo y esta era la ocasión perfecta .

El estribillo llegó y con él nuestros labios se juntaron en un baile suave y rudo , rápido y dulce , frenético y necesitado . La canción siguió sonando hasta que terminó , pero nosotros seguíamos besándonos , no nos importaban ni las miradas indiscretas ni el cambio de canción , porque en nuestro mundo sólo existíamos nosotros .

Al cabo de un rato el aire nos faltó y tuvimos que separarnos. Los labios de Orihime estaban rojos y sus ojos brillaban como si de la Luna se trataran.

Orihime sonrió y yo la cogí de la mano para subir a la planta de tango , me siguió y cuando llegamos sonaba la canción "Bailamos".La miré y entonces sonreí .

Con un golpe de muñeca la mandé girando hasta la pista de baile , dónde ella me hizo una seña para que la siguiera y eso hice . Comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la música , bien pegados el uno al otro . Sus brazos estaban engarzados en mi nuca acariciando mi cabello mojado por el sudor , sus rostro estaba demasiado cerca del mío , casi estábamos besándonos cuando ella cambió el rumbo de sus labios hacia mi oreja y allí susurró ...

-Voy a volverme a pintar todos los días los labios de ese color si así consigo que me beses como antes - Sonreí de medio lado

-Sabes que no te hace falta , es más , creo que ahora me están volviendo las ganas de besarte -Y eso hice .La besé desgustando sus carnosos labios , apreciando la textura y la agilidad con la que se movían bajo los mío .

_**"Por tener un corazón, odias. Por tener un corazón, tienes un lado oscuro. Por tener un corazón, robas. Por tener un corazón, te enfadas. Por tener un corazón, desprecias a los demás. Por tener un corazón, sientes ira. Por tener un corazón... Te quiero toda para mí.".**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_UNA VEZ MÁS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO QUE HA RECIBIDO ESTA HISTORIA_**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ola!**

Bueno , han sido unos 4 meses escribiendo esta historia y la verdad es que me ha gustado , pero no ha seguido para nada el guión que tenía pensado , aun así el resultado me ha encantado .

A pesar de no haber podido subir todas las semanas o de hacer capítulos cortitos habeis sido realmente pacientes y he recibido muchisimos halagos por esta historia , lo cual he de agradecer desde el fondo de mi corazón .

No tengo mucho más que decir excepto que espero que ésta historia os haya gustado y que os la dedico enteramente a vosotros que sois quienes lo habeis hecho posible con todos vuestros comentarios :)

**NOVEDAD :** Comenzaré una historia nueva sobre esta pareja pero tardaré un poco en subirla porque aun estoy de vacaciones

GRACIAS POR TODO :)

Matta nee :)


End file.
